Just What If?
by EvenNeptune
Summary: Just what if Minato and Kushina actually survived the Kyuubi attack? How will that impact Naruto's life growing up? Could Minato being alive also prevent the Uchiha massacre from happening? Minato and Kushina Alive Fic, Naruhina and other pairings to come. Mostly canon but there will be quite a bit of humor
1. Chapter 1:Kyuubi Attacks!

**Just What If?**

**A/N: With the Naruto manga over, this would be the best time to write some 'what if' scenarios about the Naruto series. This story will be a 'what if' scenario on what would happen if Naruto's parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki actually survived the nine tails attack. How far can Naruto advance, if his parents were actually alive. What if the Uchiha massacre could be prevented? This will be canon for the most part.**

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, and Kushina Uzumaki had gone to visit the doctor that day. It was then that the medical ninja that had been checking her told her the best thing she's ever heard since the day Minato confessed his love to her. "Kushina Uzumaki, you're pregnant", the medical nin said with a smile on her face. Kushina could barely hold in the excitement within herself as she held a smile that stretched from ear to hear. She immediatley went towards the Namikaze compound where she and Minato live to tell her husband the good news. Minato who was making something in the kitchen, heard Kushina come in the door, being the amazing shinobi that he was. When Kushina came around and greeted him around the corner.

"Ah, Kushina how was your trip to the doctor, is everything alright?" Minato asked as he greeted her with his legendary warm smile.

"Minato, what do you think about having a baby?" She barely asked without just telling him the news right then and there. "A baby?", he replied slightly confused.

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!" Kushina said unable to further contain her excitement.

So surprised by the news, Minato dropped the bowl that he had in his hands and asked "I'm gonna be a father"

"A mother ya know!" "I'm a father" They embraced each other so lovingly it would have been awe inspiring for anyone if they saw it. However. Minato's smile quickly changed from a smile, to a frown, because he knew what would happen when Kushina gives birth.

...

Minato, the Fourth Hokage, was sitting in his office doing the greatest enemy of all Kages, paperwork. That's when the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi came into his office in order to discuss the matters of Kushina's birth.

"Even though I'm very happy for the both of you, you know very well what will happen correct?" Hiruzen said very seriously.

Minato stopped doing the paperwork, and took on a very thoughtful expression before saying "Yeah, the seal for the nine tails will be at its weakest at that point."

"It'll be best to have her give birth in a secluded location with very tight security. This should be kept a secret at all cost" Hiruzen said.

"I Know" Minato said.

...

Nine months later **(A/N: Ironic Huh?) **Kushina was to give birth to her son, Naruto.

**FLASHBACK: Jiraya had recently come back to the village after hearing the news that Kushina was pregnant.**

"Ah Jiraya Sensei, I didn't know you would be coming back so soon, It's great to have you back!" Minato exclaimed, he was always excited to see his teacher and father figure.

"Well after I heard you were gonna have a kid I had to come back, it was only right" Jiraya replied with a smile. " I also see you've been reading my first novel, I didn't really do a good job on it though, it has quite a few errors and the words are a bit childish" He added sheepishly

"I think it's a wonderful story Sensei, the main character reminds me a lot of you. His attitude to never give up is something I want my son to have. Actually I want to name him after the main character in your book Sensei." Minato said.

"Are you sure? I came up with the name randomly while eating some ramen, I didnt put much thought into it" Jiraya said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Naruto... That's a wonderful name" Kushina said while rubbing her stomach thoughtfully.

"Well I guess that makes me the kid's godfather huh?" Jiraya replied with his trademark grin.

**End Flashback.**

"IT HURTS YA KNOW!" Kushina cried out in pain as she was in labor giving birth to her son Naruto

"Is she alright?" Minato asked worriedly.

Biwako yelling at Minato said "This is why men can't give birth, just focus on the seal Minato!"

Minato just nodded and did as he was told. The nine tails was struggling to escape as he himself knew that this was the best opportunity for him to be free. Minato sweat as he was trying to keep the seal intact. Boy the nine tails was sure making it difficult for him. Outside of the cave that Kushina was giving birth, a masked man slipped through the barrier undetected by ANBU and then assassinated all that were on watch.

At this time Kushina finally got through the labor pains and given birth to healthy blonde baby.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" Minato asked as he noticed Kushina's pain had stopped

"Just tired" Kushina replied with a weak smile. It was then Biwako handed Naruto to Kushina wrapped in a red blanket with tears forming in her eyes. "Welcome Naruto" Kushina said as her first words to him. Minato also had tears building up in his eys as we was extremely proud of this moment, for he knew he had, in his eyes, achieved the greatest achievement any man could have, and that was having a child. A masked man entered the cave and assassinated Biwako.

"NARUTO!" was all Minato heard from Kushina as the masked man had abducted Naruto away from her.

"Step away from the jinchuriki or this child will die at the tender age of one minute" the masked man said as he pointed a kunai towards Naruto.

"Please just calm down!" Minato said to the masked man

"You're one to talk, I am perfectly calm!" the masked man said as he threw naruto up in the air and was prepared to slash him. Just then, Minato flashed towards Naruto and caught him before the masked man could reach him"

"You're as fast as your nickname suggest. But what are you going to do about that?" The masked man asked as some exploding tags on Naruto's blanket started to shimmer. Minato being the great shinobi he was reacted faster than the average shinobi would and hastily threw away the blanket and warped to a kunai he had outside. After throwing pulling out the wooden stake he had in his shin, he flashed away to his home before the stake could even hit the ground.

"Ill be back Naruto, I'm going to save your mother" Minato said smiling softly to a sleeping Naruto. However, Minato was far from happy. But for the first time in his life, Minato was too late. The masked man had already extracted the nine tails from Kushina and attempted to kill her with him. But Minato saved her just in time, which was mattered to him the most, she was still alive. He then teleported in a yellow flash back to his home with Naruto and set Kushina next to him

"Why?"" Kushina muttered weakly. "That doesn't matter right now" Minato said. "Thank You Minato" Kushina said very weakly. Minato just looked at her and their son with sad eyes. However, that facial expression changed from sadness, to anger. He grabbed his Hokage battle uniform and put it on and said with pure conviction "Back in a flash". With that he flashed away to the top of his face on the Great Stone Faces.

That's when the Nine tails shot a tailed beast bomb at him in which Minato cast a few hand signs and warped the ball of destruction away. Just then the masked man appeared behind him and tried to warp him away while saying "I am your opponent. And you've already lost" However Minato flashed away to the forest of quiet moving, and the masked man followed him there.

"_He was able to sneak pass a barrier and assassinate hand picked ANBU from the third hokage without being noticed. He also knew that during child birth the seal would be at it's weakest. He also has a sharingan and knowledge of how to control the nine tails. There's only one shinobi that I know of that is capable of such feats" _Minato thought to himself. "Are you Madara Uchiha"? Minato inquired. "No that's impossible he should be dead but it doesn't matter who you are, why are you attacking the Leaf Village?"

"Hmm I wonder about that. But you can say that I did it on a whim, or that it was planned, or that is for both war, and for peace." The masked man stated before chains fell from his sleeves and rushed Minato. After the first clash Minato thought "_He dematerializes to avoid my attacks, but he rematerialized to attack me. So at the moment he strikes is my chance to get him. It all comes down to who is the fastest!" _He and the man dashed towards each other, and Minato threw his signature kunai and as expected it phased right through him. Then he charged a rasengan, that's when the masked man said "I win". Then Minato flashed to the kunai he had previously thrown and slammed the rasengan in to his back while marking him with his jutsu formula. "This is my flying raijin level 2" Minato said with conviction. Then he flashed towards the man again and placed a contract seal in order to seperate him from the nine tails. "With this the nine tails is no longer yours". Minato added.

"There are many ways to go about ruling this world, the nine tails will be mine again" the masked man said with a serious tone before warping away.

…

Minato had taken Kushina and Naruto stating that he would have to make Naruto the new nine tails jinchuriki. As Minato prepared the alter, the Third Hokage knocked Minato out and sealed the half of the nine tails into Naruto and half the nine tails within Minato believing that the two of them could easily control it and become the most unstoppable tag team in the shinobi world.

"I know what you want to say Kushina, but I have lived long enough already, this is my final duty as the hokage. I'm doing this on my own free will, nothing you say or do will persuade me to change my mind. I want you both to look after Naruto. Even though he has just been born, I can sense that he will be something really, both as a shinobi and a human being. I'll see you in the next world." Hiruzen finished his speech with a smile. "SEAL" and with that the third hokage was no more.


	2. The Aftermath

**Just What If? **

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews you guys gave me, I really appreciate them! Even though Minato and Kushina are now alive, a sacrifice was still made. The Sandaime took his own life in order to protect the village, I guess not everything can go that smoothly huh? Well enjoy this chapter and continue to review, give me some feedback on what I can do better! Also I kind of need some ideas for names of OC's so if you guys can help me that would be great. Thanks again for your support!**

Minato slowly opened his eyes as they were not quite used to the light yet. "_Where am I? What am I doing here? Is this the other world? Am I dead?" _Minato thought to himself in a low voice. As his eyes got adjusted to the light, he saw something or rather someone that he thought was the most beautiful thing on the planet and smiled.

"Minato! You're finally awake, I was so worried about you!" Kushina said tearing up a little bit.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" Minato asked, as he slowly tried to get up, but struggled to do so.

"You've been unconscious for four days, the village has been in a bit of a chaos with you being unconscious and the death of the Sandaime." She said the last part in a low voice, still upset that he sacrificed his life in order to protect her, Minato and the village.

"I See, So it wasn't a dream." Minato said in a low voice seeing The Sandaime getting ready to the Reaper Death Seal, right before he fell unconscious.

"Come on now this not the time for you to be sulking kid" said a man from behind Kushina.

"Jiraya-Sensei... aren't you sad that the Sandaime is gone now?" Minato asked with a sad and regret filled face towards his master.

"Of course I'm sad, but this is exactly what he wanted do, this is was his last act as the hokage. Sure I'm going to miss the old geezer, but I'll never regret anything in regards to him. Don't you remember Kushina, right before he died what did he say to you?"

**(Flashback)**

**Right before the third hokage was going to seal the nine tails away.**

"I know what you want to say Kushina, but I have lived long enough already, this is my final duty as the hokage. I'm doing this on my own free will, nothing you say or do will persuade me to change my mind. I want you both to look after Naruto. Even though he has just been born, I can sense that he will be something really, both as a shinobi and a human being. I'll see you in the next world." Hiruzen finished his speech with a smile.

**(End Flashback)**

"Yes I remember all to well, Jiraya-Sensei" Kushina said with a sad smile. "But I also believe in exactly what he said to me, that Naruto will be really special as a ninja and as a human being." she added.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he? I never really got a chance to see him because of the whole incident." Minato asked.

"He's right over here Minato-kun" said a woman with blonde hair tied in to pig tails. She also wore a green coat that had the kanji for "gamble" written on the back of it.

"Tsunade-neechan! When did you come back?" Minato asked with a bright smile, he always saw Tsunade as an older sister figure, he could always tell her anything and ask for advice. In a way she was kind of responsible for Minato gaining the courage to marry Kushina in the first place.

Tsunade handed Naruto to Minato. Minato looked at Naruto with a warm smile, so proud of the fact that he was responsible for this child to come into existence. "_Naruto"_ he started with a warm smile, then his smile became a look of conviction and confidence. "_I swear that I will protect you and Kushina, I will help you become a greater shinobi than anybody before you, I will fulfill the Sandaime's wishes" _Minato thought. Everyone in the room watched him as they all had a feeling they knew what he was thinking.

"So, Minato what are you going to do about the elephant in the village" Jiraya said finally breaking the silence. Minatos face turned serious as he knew that he couldn't just tell everyone the Kyuubi just magically disappeared. "They'll have to know that there is a jinchuriki for it now, well two jinchurikis." Minato said as he was referring to himself and Naruto.

"I think you should just tell them that you and Naruto are both the jinchurikis now. There's no point in hiding it, besides the only person who might actually have a problem with it is..." Tsunade said but cut off when everybody said the same name. "Danzo" everyone said simultaneously. "He'll probably say that the Hokage can't be a jinchuriki because the tailed beast could very well corrupt your mind, all in an attempt to take the hokage title away from you." Kushina added.

"I will just tell them the truth. I have always been a good hokage, in my most humble opinion so I don't think that they'll have hatred towards me for an extensive period of time. However, the question is how they will treat Naruto when they find out that he is also the Kyuubi jinchuriki. We'll just have to tell them, and I'll need you two to back me up on this." Minato said towards Jiraya and Tsunade.

"No problem we will be right beside you the entire time" Jiraya said with his usual grin.

"Well then let's get started" Minato said as he tried to get out of the bed but was hit with an intense pain throughout his body.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere until you've healed all your wounds, which aren't too bad just chakra exhaustion and a few contusions. Nothing that can't be fixed within a few days." Tsunade said to Minato.

Minato could only sweat drop as he knew that a few days in the hospital could feel like an eternity, not by experience because he was never one to really get injured, but from stories from his friends from the academy.

…

A Few days later Minato came out of the council room absolutely furious.

"Bunch of morons those civilians, it seems they can't understand the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." Minato said to kushina fuming at what had just happened in the council room.

**(Flashback)**

Minato had told all of the council members that he and Naruto were both jinchurikis now because that was the only way to 'defeat' a tailed beast. They civilian side of the council belivied that Minato was a monster now and he shouldn't be hokage anymore, which they expected. They also even managed to as far as to threaten execution upon Naruto. It was then that Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kushina all released their full fledged killing intent on the civilians for threatening their child. Some of the civilians wet themselves and cried in fear. Even some of the shinobi were sweating an awful lot due to the amount of killing intent being forced upon them. Ultimately, Kushina's friends decided that it was unfair to threaten her baby and her husband for something they had no control over. With that the council meeting had ended. Danzo was seething in anger, yet again he was foiled in trying to take the hokage position.

"_Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures" _Danzo thought as he walked out of the room.

**(End Flashback)**

"Kushina, we need a vacation" Minato said very tiredly and stressed.

"Sure what about that little inn just outside of the village, we'll even take Naruto with us" Kushina said smiling at Minato. "Good I'm going to need a break away from the village, I'll put Tsunade in charge until we come back, we should only be gone for a few days." Minato said smiling in relief that his wife agreed with him about a vacation.

Kushina tucked Naruto in to the crib that she had bought for him wile Minato was in the hospital. "Sleep well little Naruto-kun" she said as she gave him a loving kiss on his forehead and watched him drift soundly to sleep.

"Good night Naruto" Minato said as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Kushina.

" We have a lot more work ahead of us now, even more than before" Kushina said to Minato.

"I know that, but I think we'll be able to enjoy it though. I would have given anything for the three of us to be a family." Minato said with his trademark smile.

…

Danzo was sitting in his chair drinking a cup of tea, when his anbu that he had summoned finally came.

"Is there something you need Dnazo-sama?" The anbu asked emotionlessly

"Yes, I have a plan to get some power to run the village the way it's supposed to be. For that I would like you to keep a close eye on Shisui and the rest of the Uchiha clan." Danzo said very low because he had a feeling he was being watched. Without a word the Anbu shunshinned away. "_Even though this will take some time, the Uchihas will need to be exterminated, they could very well cause a wrinkle in my plans." _Danzo thought to himself.

**A/N: Uh Oh! What could Danzo be planning, and why would he need to destroy the Uchiha's first? Could it have something to do with the masked man Minato fought? Find out next time! Just What IF? Chapter 3: The Uzumaki Family.**


	3. The Uzumaki Family

**Chapter 3: The Uzumaki Family**

**A/N: Once again thanks for reading and following my story even though this is my first one. Guess I forgot to mention that, but that's beside the point. But even though the most basic plot will be from the original canon there will be incredibly significant differences. One of them being in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Finally! We can go on that vacation I spoke about so many months ago!" Minato exclaimed to Kushina who just giggled at how excited he was to finally go on vacation. It's been about eight months since the Kyuubi attacked and Naruto was born. The reason why they haven't gone yet is because even though Tsunade agreed to be in charge of the village while they were gone, she said that she would have to reestablish the medical corp, in the leaf after she got over her fear of blood of course. Jiraya couldn't have done it because he had to keep tabs on Orochimaru who moves around a lot.

"Calm down Minato, your paperwork load won't get any lighter just because you're going on vacation." Tsunade said in a lecturing tone. "Paper what? All I can think about is getting a few days to spend with my family." Minato replied with an ear to ear smile.

"Will you promise not to teach anything bad to Naruto again?" Tsunade asked smiling remembering the story Kushina had told him just a few days ago. Minato could only sweat drop as he recalled exactly what she was talking about.

**(Flashback)**

Six months after Naruto was born he had already learned how to say his first word and he repeated it over and over. Kushina had went out to get some groceries while Minato was watching Naruto. Unlucky for Minato, Narutos first word was "Mom", so he was determined to make Naruto say dad at least once.

"Come on Naruto say dad" Minato told to his 6 month old son. "Mom!" was all he got back "Please Naruto, please say dad." Minato asked again getting a little upset. "Mom!" once again was all he got from the rambunctious infant.

"Say dad! Dammit!" Minato almost demanded Naruto. What Naruto said in return was something different, he didn't exactly like it though. "Dammit!" Naruto yelled with excitement. Kushina then walked in and said "Hi my little Naruto-kun how was your day?" Naruto then said with all his little might "Dammit!" Kushina was surprised and angry as she asked "Naruto who taught you to say that?" At this point Minato was already soaked in his own sweat as he knew exactly what Naruto was going to say. "Dad!" little Naruto said while pointing at his father. "Oh... did he now?" Kushina asked as little Naruto was clapping his hands and laughing. Kushina put Naruto down and then Minato began to being beaten to death.

"_Why Naruto? Why?" _was all Minato could think as he took the pounding Kushina was giving him.

"_**You humans are so amusing..." **_The Kyuubi thought as he chuckled and watched the hilarity.

**(End Flashback)**

"Why did he have to learn how to say Dad right when he needed to blame me for something?" Minato sweat dropped mumbling under his breath.

"It was your fault Minato, if you were just patient with him that wouldn't have happened." Kushina said smiling innocently.

"Yeah yeah... can we go now?" Minato said with slight annoyance. "DON'T HAVE AN ATTITUDE WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOUR SELF INFLICTED PAIN!" Kushina yelled at him with her hair swaying making it look like she had nine tails.

"_Yeah self-inflicted my butt... how could someone hurt themselves that much with just their fists?" _He thought to himself in a sarcastic tone. "Well anyway bye Tsunade-neechan good luck!" Minato said happily.

"Goodbye you two! Be safe out there okay?" Tsunade said back as she waved goodbye to them. She then turned around and headed over to the hokage office pulling out a bottle of sake, she then saw Shizune.

"You're not going to do any of the paperwork are you Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she sweat dropped at the usual antics of her master.

"I'm glad you know Shizune" Tsunade said nonchalantly.

…

After about an hour of walking at a civilian's pace Minato and Kushina finally reached the town where the inn they mentioned was. Kushina who was pushing a stroller with Naruto in it asked Minato, "Where is the inn at, because you know I don't really leave the village all that much?" Minato then replied "Well technically the inn is not really even in the town it's right at the edge because there is a hot springs right next to it." Minato replied with a smile. All of a sudden they both heard a bunch of people panicking and an explosion coming from one of the houses in the town.

"Kushina, go to the inn with Naruto quickly! I'll be right there!" Minato demanded of Kushina as she just nodded and did what she was told. Minato quickly went to investigate the explosion and it was a house engulfed in a huge flame.

"What happened here?" Minato asked a random civilian as he was watching the fire happen.

The civilian replied in a very panicking tone "I'm not sure what happened all I heard was an explosion and the entire building was on fire. I think there's people still inside!" Minato held his breath as to not inhale any smoke and quickly dashed into the building, in hopes of finding a survivor. He found a little girl was about 3 or 4 years old passed out in the corner of the living room. He grabbed the girl and hiraishinned out of the building. He gently set the girl down and asked the civilians to tend to her until he was done. Minato then flashed through some handsigns and said "Water Style: Water Wall!" and doused the flames.

"_Was this the work of a shinobi or was the fire a natural cause?"_ Minato thought to himself "_Maybe when the little girl __recuperates__, I can ask her what happened." _"Is she all right?" Minato asked a civilian who looked like she was a doctor.

"Yes She's fine, she just has a few burns and needs some rest, other than that nothing serious has happened to her." the doctor replied to Minato after tending to the girl. "Wait a second..." the doctor looked at Minato with her eyes narrowed. Then she opened her eyes in excitement and joy saying "Oh I know you! You're the fourth hokage!" All of the civilians that were present looked at him with amazement and surprise. "What's someone as important as you doing in a place like this?" she continued.

"I can't tell you why I am here, but no need to fear nothing bad has happened to force me to come here." Minato said rubbing the back of his head smiling. "But it doesn't really matter why I'm here right now, what's most important to me right now is the safety of this little girl, with her home destroyed I will take care of her for the time being, so please." Minato said and motioned the doctor to step out of the way so that way he can pick the girl up. He looked at her burned face and thought "_Wow she actually looks like a baby version of Kushina. I wonder..." _

…

When Minato got to the inn carrying the little girl, he saw Kushina standing outside with Naruto with a relieved expression knowing that her husband was safe. Then she realized that he was carrying a child and asked "Who's that little girl your carrying?"

"She's a survivor from that burning building, I decided to take care of her until she's able to return to her parents." Minato answered. "You don't mind do you? Besides, she looks like a miniature you Kushina." he added with a smile.

"No not at all, what you're doing right now is the reason why I love you Minato, you're so caring of other people." Kushina said with undying love.

"I Love you too Kushina." Minato replied with a heart warming smile that made most women hearts melt. They embraced one another and kissed each other lovingly.

…

A few hours later the little girl finally woke up, confused as to where her current location was. She sat up from the bed she woke up from and noticed she was covered in bandages. She then remembered what happened to her to put her in that state as she began to cry. Minato and Kushina heard her crying and ran into the room concerned for her. "What happened? Are you hurt? They both asked simultaneously. She continued to cry and managed to sob out "My mommy" and she couldn't continue any further as she continued to cry more. Minato and Kushina just grabbed the girl and comforted her while she cried constantly saying, "You'll be okay, you're going to be just fine, let it all out." After she was done crying she fell asleep again.

"What do you think she meant when she said 'My mommy'?" Kushina asked Minato

"I think I've got a pretty good idea on what she meant." Minato said with sad eyes.

...

About another hour later Minato and Kushina were still in her room looking after her until she woke up. When she finally woke up she asked them "Who are you?"

"I'm Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki, we're the ones who took care of you while you were unconscious, we really want to help you as much as we can, so can you please tell us about your mommy?" Minato asked with a warm smile to try and show that the girl was safe with him.

She nodded and turned to Kushina then saying "You look like my mommy." Kushina was shocked to hear those words come from her. _"Could it be? There's still some of us left?" _

Kushina then smiled and asked "Then your mommy must be a beautiful lady" Kushina said with a cocky grin. Minato just chuckled at Kushina's antics, the girl also let out a soft chuckle. "Can you tell us your name please?" Kushina continued.

"Aika Uzumaki" she said very softly. Minato took on a shocked expression while Kushina's face lit up so brightly it could be called blinding.

"I'm an Uzumaki too ya know!" Kushina said proudly and Aika looked at her happily knowing that there is someone who is like her mother. "But first..." she continued. "Can you tell us what happened in that fire?" Kushina asked softly and sadly knowing this was a very sensitive subject.

"Okay..." Aika said as she looked towards the floor very sadly.

**(Flashback)**

Aika was playing with a few toys that she had while her mother was making lunch for her.

"Aika, I'm making some miso ramen is that okay with you?" Her mother asked. Her mother was about the same height as Kushina, she had dark red hair almost purple that looked pretty disheveled that extended to the back of her knees. She also had dark purple eyes and a rather slim face. She also had a very fit body as if she was an active shinobi.

"Yes mommy!" Aika shouted back at her mother excitedly because miso ramen was one of her favorite foods.

All of a sudden a masked man warped into the house and held a kunai to the neck of the women and asked "Where is she?

"I don't know who you're talking about." The women replied as she struggled for breath.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, where is your daughter Aika? If you don't tell me where she is I'll kill you and if she's hiding in here I'll just destroy this house." The masked man demanded.

"I'll never tell you where she is!" She exclaimed towards the man.

"Really?" the masked man asked then he sighed. "Such a shame, looks like ill have to just kill both of you then. He then jumped back and casts a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu" the man yelled as it created an explosion and the house was now burning down with the two still inside.

"MOMMY!" Aika yelled out frantically looking around for her mother. Just then a wooden beam fell and was about to crush Aika until her mother pushed her out of the way. When she looked up she saw her mother crushed under the beam, no longer alive and a man in a black robe and looks like he had a mask jumping away leaving her to die. She was about to pass out from inhaling the smoke until she heard, "Aika... I will always love you." And with that, she finally blacked out.

**(End Flashback)**

"That's all I can remember, but now I have nowhere to go." Aika said sadly starting to tear up.

"That damn masked man again! Why is he always trying to kill someone and their family? I swear the next time I see him, he won't get away so easily!" Minato exclaimed angrily because he almost knew the pain of losing the most important people to him because of the same masked man. "But don't worry Aika, you can always come with us. We would be happy to take care of you." Minato said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I can't just leave behind a fellow kinsmen like that ya know!" Kushina said excitedly as she knew where this was gong.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." Aika said sadly

"Don't worry you could never be a bother to us. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. We'll even help you become a shinobi if you want to, so that way you can protect the people you love with your own two hands ya know!" Kushina exclaimed.

Aika then looked up and smiled widely and hugged the both of them. "Thank you so much Kushina-san, Minato-san" They both rubbed her head and smiled. "You're welcome Aika" Minato said. "From this day forward we're gonna be your parents, and we'll take care of you no matter what we'll always be there for you ya know!" Kushina said proudly as they embraced for what felt like an eternity.

"I Think Naruto's gonna love you." Minato said to Aika.

" .To? Who is that?" Aika asked.

Kushina laughed and said "No sweetheart that's our son, your soon to be little brother. We'll take you to him come on."

She had taken Aika to the Room where she and Minato were sleeping in at the inn and Naruto was already awake.

Naruto saw Aika and immediately got excited. Kushina lifted Naruto and handed him to Aika. Naruto grabbed and pulled on her hair which he did to Kushina and Minato a lot which showed that he liked her. "See I told you Naruto would love you." Kushina said proudly knowing that they would have a good sibling relationship.

"If I become a ninja like you said, can I protect him too? Aika asked already feeling a strong bond between her and Naruto.

"Of course you can, that's what being a shinobi is all about. We're going back to the leaf village in a few days but I guess we can buy you some new clothes before then." Minato said smiling rubbing the back of his head. Aika continued to look at Naruto and then gave him to Minato, and embraced both of them once more.

"Thank you Mommy, Daddy."

**A/N: Yeah Naruto is going to have an older sibling. I feel like this will be another obstacle for him to climb over because his parents are alive. I feel like I needed to add another family aspect to Naruto's life as some people know a relationship with siblings is always different if it's a sister or a brother. But why did the masked man need to get rid of those two? Maybe we'll find out. Next chapter will be a time skip of when Naruto is going to the academy. Thanks for Reading! :)**

**N ext Chapter: Chapter 4 Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**


	4. Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

**Chapter 4: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

Six years have passed since the infamous kyuubi attack on the Hidden Leaf Village and it was time for the new generation to finally begin enrolling in the ninja academy. Currently a young boy with spiky blonde hair was walking with his family to start his first day at the academy. He wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with a short sleeved dark blue shirt underneath with green pants and blue ninja sandals. He also had on a pair of green goggles that his older sister had given him for his fifth birthday. He had three whisker marks on his face that were set symmetrically on each side of his round face and had deep blue eyes, a trait he clearly received from his father. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki who was radiating with excitement to finally start the ninja academy.

"A little excited to start the academy aren't we?" Kushina said smiling at her very easily excited son.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show everybody what I can do!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"You know Kushina he's really a lot like you when you were younger." Minato said smiling and reminiscing his own academy days.

"Here I go reminiscing about my academy days too, and it wasn't even that long ago when I graduated from there!" exclaimed Aika also remembering her academy days. Aika had gotten to be a little under five feet tall and her dark red hair had also gotten longer just barely passing her waist. She wore simple clothing, a long sleeve black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back of it and black capri pants. She also had a sash on her which had her signature weapon sealed within it, she has bandages wrapped around her ankles as well. She also wore the hidden leaf headband on her forehead with pride. Ever since she was taken in by Minato and Kushina they trained her into becoming a shinobi. To their surprise she advanced rather quickly. Even when she started the academy she also was nearly at the top of her class just falling slightly under Itachi Uchiha, whom she also graduated and put in the same genin squad with. She had hoped that Naruto would graduate from the academy as fast as she did, but as long as he tried his best she was happy. Even though she knew he would have a hard time making friends because of the kyuubi attack that her parents by adoption had told her about she would always be there for him whenever he needed her. After all, her dream as a shinobi was to protect everyone that she cares for.

"So your son is starting today too huh Kushina" a voice of a woman said from behind them. The woman was about five and a half feet tall and she had long black hair that stretched to her waist. She wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol underneath and a plain beige colored apron draped over it with black pants. She had black eyes with a round face. She was also traveling in a family of four.

"Yes he is Mikoto, and he's going to be a lot better than your son" Kushina replied to Mikoto swelling with pride.

"Oh is that so? Well I bet you my son will graduate as the academy's top rookie. After all, he's been taught by a former rookie of the year" Mikoto boasting with pride of her two sons.

"Oh Yeah? We'll see about that!" Kushina exclaimed flexing her bicep. The two women shared a laugh as their husbands just sweat dropped at their antics.

"So, Hokage-sama how have you been? I hope the job has been treating you well." the husband of Mikoto asked. He was about the same height as Minato with short black hair that reached his shoulders. He had black eyes and marks that looked like wrinkles on either side of his face. He wore a standard Konoha jonin uniform with the Uchiha crest on the left shoulder, showing he was on duty as chief of police. He also had a cape like cloth under his flak jacket that was black and had white diamonds on the bottom of it.

"Yes Fugaku-san, it's going as good as it can be. Being a clan head yourself you should be no stranger to paperwork." Minato replied smiling, he appreciated any time that he was not doing paperwork in his office. "How are you Itachi, Sasuke are you excited to start the academy?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama" Itachi said respectfully as he bowed to Minato.

"Yeah, I'm super excited, I'm going to beat my brother some day!" Sasuke answered gleaming with joy.

"I'm sure you will Sasuke." Minato replied smiling. "But I believe it's time for them to get going don't you think?"

"Yes, I believe it's time for class to start. Go Sasuke, do well. You too Naruto." Fugaku said with a small smile

"Okay!" the two said in unison as they ran off into the academy.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to get back to that paperwork that I just love doing. Minato said the last part being complete sarcasm. "I'm sure Shizune must be getting frustrated with it by now."

"I think I'm going to go to Ichirakus and get some miso ramen with pork." Kushina said almost drooling, fantasizing about her favorite food. "Ooh Ooh I'll come too I want some Miso ramen!" Aika said also drooling. "_If someone didn't know any better you would've thought Kushina actually produced this child herself._" Fugaku thought to himself sweat dropping.

"Well I'm on duty right now so I'll be going as well, Itachi tell the elders that the meeting will be postponed until the evening time. I must get going I don't want to be late for my shift." Fugaku told his eldest son. "Yes father, it will be done." Itachi said as he started walking away. "Aika don't forget, we still have team training today. Try not to be late this time." Itachi added.

"Don't worry, I won't be late today I promise" Aika said as she waved goodbye to Itachi and the both went their separate ways. "_Well she promised, she always delivers on those." _Itachi thought to himself smiling inwardly.

**One year later.**

Both Itachi and Aika had taken the chunin exams and both had passed earning their rank becoming two of the youngest chunin in the village. Even though they were both incredibly happy that they made the rank and their parents were proud of them. They both couldn't help but feel a little sad, now that they were going to often be on separate and more difficult missions. The time they spent as a team were some of the most enjoyable times that they had together. Sure, they didn't agree all of the time, some can even say they were at each others throats a lot. But when the time came for them to work together they really connected.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mikoto and Kushina said at the exact same time, even though they were in different places. Both of them were extremely proud of their children.

"Yeah great job Sis! You became a chunin at ten years old, you must be really strong!" Naruto shouted at her looking up to one of his inspirations.

"Thanks guys, but I wouldn't be a chunin if it weren't for you guys." She replied smiling, very thankful for the loving family that she has.

"But still that is an amazing feat, you trained and became a special shinobi all on your own. All we did was give you a nudge in the right direction." Minato said grabbing Aika in a headlock. "Your genjutsu prowess are really impressive" he added.

"Thanks dad but you can get off of me now!" she replied struggling to break his hold on her. They all laughed as this was definitely a moment to be happy about.

"But there's just this one thing." Aika gained everyone's attention again. "I'm kinda gonna miss doing missions with my old genin squad, those were fun times. I just hope that becoming a higher rank won't hurt our friendship." She finished.

Minato just chuckled and said "Don't worry about that I'm sure there will be days where you all will be able to hang out with one another. That's certainly what I did with my old team when I became a chunin. But don't think for a second that I'm going to take it easy on you, just because you're my daughter."

"I wouldn't think it for a second" she replied.

…

"So you've finally become a chunin huh Itachi?" said Itachi's best friend. He was older than Itachi by about three years. He had short black unkempt hair and black eyes, he wore a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a strap in order to carry his ninjato. He wore black pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Yes, Shisui, I think I'll be able to beat you now" Itachi said smiling at his best friend and older brother figure.

"Don't get all cocky now just because you got promoted Itachi, you're still fifty years too young to be challenging me." Shisui replied smugly, even though he knew deep down inside one of these days Itachi will be stronger than him. Itachi merely chuckled before he continued.

"But you know Shisui, I think I'm gonna miss being a genin because I know the challenges ahead of me are only going to get tougher. Besides our missions when we were genin were fun. Now we're all going to be off doing separate missions, some more dangerous than others. Not that I would ever be afraid to continue on my path, but I'm just gonna miss the old times." Itachi said with a sad smile.

"Oh come on Itachi, I'm sure you don't wanna have to catch that damn cat again do you?" Shisui said and Itachi just chuckled. "Besides" he continued "I'm sure you'll be able to see her every now and then" Shisui said smiling, teasing Itachi as he knew why Itachi was feeling down.

Itachi put on his most stoic face possible and argued "It's nothing like that" he then turned away from Shisui, "The missions were just fun, that's all." Itachi said smiling with a slight red color brushing his cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure Itachi, I'm pretty sure that's what they all say." Shisui said laughing

…

"It seems Itachi Uchiha has become a chunin Lord Danzo" said an Anbu who was reporting to Danzo about the Uchiha's development.

"Hmmm He is becoming quite strong, in due time he will very well be a formidable shinobi." Danzo started, "But, he is very loyal to this village, he is one of the Uchihas that I have no doubt will side with the village should anything happen." Danzo finished. "_But he may very well lean towards the other side as well. And Shisui may end up interfering in my plans albeit unintentionally. But that won't stop me."_

"Continue surveying them, report back to me the second you find something interesting. You are dismissed" Danzo ordered his Anbu, and without a word or sound shunshinned away.

…

Iruka was giving a lecture about the history of Konoha. "At the valley of the end that's where the Shodaime Hokage fought and defeated Madara Uchiha the other co-founder of the Leaf Village..." All Naruto heard however was "Blah Blah Blah Madara Blah Blah Blah Leaf Village" not paying much attention because his mother had already crammed that information into his head when he was very young.

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka shouted at Naruto using his patented Big Head Jutsu.

"I'm awake I swear I'm awake!" Naruto hastily replied trying to cover for himself.

"So what was the place called where the first hokage fight Madara Uchiha?" Iruka question him. "And if you get it wrong the whole class will line up and do a transformation jutsu test!" he continued.

"The Valley of The End!" Naruto replied surprising everyone in the class because kids had already started lining up thinking he would get it wrong. "That's correct." "_Wow I'm actually surprised he got it right usually he'll say a fact about something else because he wasn't paying attention."_

"Good job Naruto. I didn't really want to do that test." Sasuke told his long time friend.

"Yeah me either, and I know everyone was going to be upset if I got it wrong." Naruto said grinning.

Later that day, Naruto got home upset about something.

"Welcome home Naruto is there something wrong?" Minato asked his son.

"Dad, I just can't do the clone jutsu, every time I try to do it, I can only create one and it looks pathetic. Watch" Naruto said as he did the hand signs for the clone jutsu. A poof of smoke appeared and appeared one clone if you can even call it that. It was extremely pale and it hardly looked like Naruto at all.

"I see." Minato said, "All right Naruto, I will teach you a special type of clone jutsu that only you will be able to use in the academy." he continued with a smile.

"Really dad? Can we start right now? Please" Naruto begged as his eyes glowed with excitement.

"I'll only teach it to you once you've mastered all the other basics as a shinobi I'll teach it to you, besides I think you'll learn it really fast." Minato said.

"But dad I already know how to do the wall walking, substitution and transformation jutsu. I already mastered the basics. So can you teach it to me now?" Naruto said with the puppy dog eyes jutsu that every child was a master of.

"All right Naruto, I'll test you on it right now." Minato said as he threw his spoon at Naruto with no warning and Naruto substituted with a chair that was on his left. "Good, now do a transform into me in my Hokage uniform." Minato ordered. As the poof of smoke cleared Naruto was fully transformed as Minato in the Hokage uniform. "Now I want you to walk up the walls and across the ceiling." Minato ordered Naruto, and Naruto did just that. Naruto stood on the ceiling with a wide grin and said "See, now you have to teach me the jutsu!" Minato smiled and put his hand on Naruto's head and said "Okay Naruto I'll teach it to you right now. Come." They began to walk outside in their own personal training field.

"Now this jutsu is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It separates the users chakra and makes identical copies of the person. Understand so far?" Minato started and Naruto nodded. "However the difference with these copies compared to the regular clone jutsu is that they are not illusions, they are physical clones. The reason why this jutsu is not used that much is because it takes a large amount of chakra to use. But that's the reason why I'm teaching it to you. Because you have so much chakra." Minato finished.

"So how much chakra do I have dad?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"Well if I were to make a rough estimate I'd say you have about four times more than your sister." At this point Naruto was grinning ear to ear. "Okay here is the hand sign" as he made a cross with middle finger and index finger with both hands. "You separate your chakra and distribute it into to copies of yourself to create the clones. Watch." Minato said as he made three shadow clones. "Now you try."

Naruto nodded and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a large puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared there were about twenty five Naruto shadow clones. Minato did his best fish impression as he witnessed Naruto do the shadow clone jutsu on his first try.

"Wow I'm awesome look at how many clones I made!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement. "But Naruto that doesn't mean you mastered the technique, but I am proud of you that you were able to create so many clones on your first try. But you need to work on your chakra control, Practice until you can create any specific number of clones." Minato told Naruto with a smile, glowing with pride for his son. Naruto then began to practice the jutsu everyday until he would master it

…

One week later Minato was getting ready to test Naruto on the shadow clone jutsu. "Okay Naruto, let's see how far you've come, now make 4 clones." Naruto made the hand sign and created 4 shadow clones. "Good now make 3 more." Naruto did as he was told and created 3 more shadow clones making seven in all. "Good now dispel those clones and create only 1 clone." Naruto broke the jutsu and created one shadow clone just as he was told. "I'm very proud of you my son, that is a very advanced jutsu to learn, and you've mastered it within a week." Minato said as he ruffled Naruto's hair as he was gleaming with confidence and excitement.

"Yahoo, now I can pass the graduation test without any problems!" Naruto shouted.

"Just because you've mastered this jutsu doesn't mean you can slack off" Minato lectured his son.

"Yeah I know that but come on I can't wait to show off this jutsu. Thanks Dad!" Naruto shouted as he went back into the house. Minato just watched him run off and smiled "_He reminds me so much of Kushina_"

"You can come out now." Minato said and an Anbu came out from behind a tree

"Hokage-sama I have urgent news, we need to speak somewhere more privately." The Anbu said.

"Very well, come to the hokage office." Minato said as he they both shunshinned away.

"What is the problem, what happened." Minato asked the Anbu

"The Uchiha are planning a coup, claiming that they are sick of people looking at them with content and fear because an Uchiha was behind the kyuubi attack 7 years ago. The Uchiha elders are responsible for starting this idea."

"I see, what do you think we should do?" Minato asked.

"Hopefully we can resolve it peacefully or at least prolong it so that way we can come up with a way to resolve it peacefully. But in the worst case scenario there will be a civil war. And I believe Itachi is the trigger for it." Shisui said to Minato.

"I'll see what I can do, but for now just report to me any further developments on the situation." Minato said _"Although knowing Fugaku and the Uchiha elders they will not be easy to convince. This could lead to civil war in the village if not dealt with."_


	5. Unforeseen Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 5: Unforeseen Consequences**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving because I sure did :). But it's time to get down to some of the niddy griddy so to speak in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

It had been about a little over three years since Shisui told the hokage about the uneasiness of the Uchiha clan.

"And that's the current situation." Itachi stated to the hokage. Shisui and the elders of the village were also present.

"So its finally come to a full blown plan to overthrow me. But why would they want to do such a thing?" Minato questioned.

"Perhaps it's because of that incident that happened ten years ago. Ever since, the civilians and other shinobi had looked towards the Uchiha with contempt and fear." Shisui answered. "All because of the fact that the man that you said was controlling the kyuubi was an Uchiha of incredible strength Lord fourth." he added.

"They are beyond reason anymore, our backs are against the wall. There is only one way to end it all. And that is the elimination of the Uchiha. The village comes before any one clan." Danzo said emotionless causing Itachi to pipe up. "Don't ever threaten my family ever again! Even though the future of the village is more important than anyone clan. Total annihilation of the Uchiha is not the way to go about it."

"I agree with Danzo that the threat must be eliminated. We must eliminate them before they eliminate us. Minato we must take decisive action." Homura explained. Minato didn't even seem to be listening until he asked. "It's true that they are beyond reason at this point. But total annihilation of the Uchiha is out of the question. But I have an idea, Itachi, Shisui can you tell me the names of the people involved in the plan, especially the higher ups? Itachi began to name off all the people involved in the coup including his own father.

"I See. So Mikoto is not involved in this?" Minato asked.

"No. she has tried on several occasions to convince my father to call back on his plans. But he would not listen. It's almost as if he is an entirely different person." Itachi explained with his expression saddening.

"I believe that if we cut off the head of the snake, then the rest will follow suit. But there will be no easy way to do this." Minato said knowing Itachi would catch his drift.

"The elimination of the elders and my father." Itachi said, knowing what Minato was getting at.

"I could always use Kotoamtsukami and make them change their minds, however all of the higher ups are aware of my Mangekyou Sharingans abilities. I will have to convince all of them at once in order for that to work. But getting them all in the same place will making eye contact with me will be next to impossible. But I still have to try" Shisui added with his mangekyou sharingan active

"That might not work because if they know about that ability I'm sure that they have some form of counter measure against it. However, if there is a chance that we can do that I'll take it. But you will have to do it as fast as possible because we are short on time. However, should anything escalate before you're able to use the genjutsu you will have to cut off the head of the snake. Do you understand me? Minato said putting his trust into Shisui and Itachi to accomplish this task.

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time and shunshinned away. "Minato you don't really believe that they'll accomplish that genjutsu, even if he does manage to pull it off, there is no way to know for sure if they are going to stay that way! We should be thinking of the greater good for the village!" Danzo exclaimed.

"Danzo they are more than enough to help protect this village, as the hokage I will put my trust in them and believe in them. I can't just kill off an entire clan just because they might actually go through with a coup. The will of fire burns in them way more than it ever will in you." Minato explained while giving a stern look at Danzo who just got up and walked away. "_It seems I must take matters into my own hands."_

…

Mikoto was sitting down at the lake that was in the Uchiha clan compound where Sasuke and Itachi would usually practice their fire techniques deep in thought. It was late and she decided that she was going to turn in for the night. As she was walking towards the door of her family's home an Anbu dropped down and said. "Danzo would like to speak to you at this moment, it is extremely urgent."

"What does he want at this time?" She asked. "I don't know anything beyond the scope of my mission."

"_Knowing Danzo, it probably isn't good." _she mused.

…

"Good evening Mikoto Uchiha, I'm sorry that I had to call you on such short notice like this." Danzo said.

"It's a pleasure Danzo-san" Mikoto replied very stoically.

"I'm sure you are very aware that the village is at a very well appreciated time of peace, and no one would want that peace to turn in to war and chaos. However there is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated in order to truly stabilize the peace in the village. Lord fourth, as much respect that I have for him, he is too soft, he is too forgiving, he is not strong enough as a leader to make the harsh decisions. I'm sure you know where I'm getting at." Danzo explained

"The Uchiha coup. But I'm against it all. So what is the reason for you calling me down here?"

"To give Itachi more motivation to annihilate evil possessed clan." Danzo said as Anbu came down and grabbed Mikoto by her arms but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Shadow clone" one of the Anbu said. "She couldn't have gotten far! Get her!" Danzo shouted.

Mikoto was dashing through the woods when two more anbu intercepted her path forcing her to stop. With her sharingan active, she noticed that the Anbu that tried to capture her before also appeared. They all rushed her at the same time, even though she wasn't really an active shinobi anymore, she was still a force to be reckoned with. She was skillfully dodging and parrying all the strikes until she jumped back and casted a few handsigns. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" Mikoto said as she breathed out a large flame dragon towards the Anbu who were engulfed in the flame. However Danzo basically materialized behind Mikoto and tried to strike. Mikoto however sensed the danger and dodged the kunai Danzo tried to stab her with. Unfortunatley that Danzo was just a clone and the real Danzo appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut knocking all the wind out of her and snatched her left eye out of her head.

"Now for the other eye." Danzo said as he reached for her other eye until she used the body flicker technique to get away. "Get Her. Make sure you don't harm her other eye.

"I should have known that Danzo will come after the Sharingan!" Mikoto said to her self as she was hoping from tree branch to tree branch unable to see properly she stopped to try and catch her breath. That was until the Anbu Danzo had sent before surrounded her with exploding kunais. "Remember aim for the legs not the face, we don't want to damage her eye." As the Anbu were about to throw the kunai Mikoto's right eye started spinning and took on the shape of a disc with 3 rectangles extending from the disc revealing her Mangekyou Sharingan. A large explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared the Anbu were so shocked that you could see their expressions even though they were wearing masks. "What is that?" one of them asked. What they were look at was a giant white skeletal humanoid that looked like it was made entirely of chakra with a straight sword in its right hand and a bag in the other hand. Mikoto clutched her last bleeding eye in pain and then was going to collapse then a giant fireball came from the forest direction and caused the Anbu to scatter. She was caught by a man that she immediatley recognized. "Itachi." she said weakly. "I thought you went on a mission."

"Something felt off so I came back, just to be sure." Itachi replied with a small smile. As he shunshinned away with Mikoto to a safe place.

"The foundation are involved, they went to drastic measures in order to make sure that you will exterminate the clan. They will probably come after my right eye too. But before that happens, I want you to have it." She said as she took her eye out and handed it to Itachi who reluctantly took it as he started tearing up. "Come on Itachi, you know shinobi don't cry. I want you to protect the village and Sasuke. With my death I'll give you the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Uchiha is in your hands now. I love you Itachi, I always will." Mikoto finished smiling as she leaned back and fell into the river committing suicide." Itachi's sharingan then shifted into the three pointed shraingan revealing that he indeed awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He began one by one slaughtering all the Uchiha elders.

Itachi then got back to his own home, and was prepared to have to kill his own father. However Fugaku was lying in wait for him.

"So you chose the village over your own flesh and blood, Itachi." Fugaku said without turning around and Itachi didn't respond, he just got into a battle stance, ready to fight his own father.

"Don't bother Itachi, I'm not your enemy right now, with all the elders eliminated it is impossible for me to coninue this coup. But know this, a man has spurred me on and made me realize everything that was wrong with this world. A man by the name of Madara Uchiha." Itachis eyes widened at this statement. "How could that be possible? He should be dead!" **(A/N: Itachi only needed to kill a few people so he did not need the help of Obito this time.) **Itachi exlaimed confused more than ever.

"I thought that too, but things that he's explained to me gave me reason to believe him. But Itachi I'm abandoning the village. Tell Sasuke I was the one who killed Mikoto, because in a way it was my fault. We will meet again, but I want you to take care of Sasuke for me." Fugaku said with a tear in his eye. "I will father." With that Fugaku left. Itachi burst into a silent river of tears.

"Brother..." said a voice from behind Itachi who was too busy feeling sad to notice that Sasuke came behind him. He dried his tears and turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with tears in his eyes and his sharingan with one tomoe awakened. "Will I ever get to see father again?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi said no words as he just walked towards Sasuke and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could for a while and then he said "Sasuke, I want you to find people to care about, and I want you to get strong so you can take care of them. And no matter what, never forget your friends." Sasuke just nodded as he understood what Itachi was talking about.

…

"So its been done... How did things ever go this far." Minato said with a regretful tone.

"Lord Hokage, my father did say something before he abandoned the village. He said that he had a co-conspirator to the coup, he said that the mans name was Madara Uchiha." Itachi stated and Minato eyes widened at hearing the name of one of the Leaf's co-founders.

"The man I fought ten years ago during the nine tails attack also implied that he was Madara Uchiha. With the power that the man had possessed, there is no reason to believe that if someone could extend their life like that it would be him." Minato mused. "However your father shall be listed as an S-rank Shinobi that should not be confronted until the Hidden Leaf is alerted." he added.

"Very well, Minato-sama" Itachi said respectfully. "But I want you to take it easy for a couple of weeks, you've been through a lot lately. I'm sure the rest will do you some good so I will not assign you any missions for a while." Minato told Itachi with a smile. "Thank you Lord Fourth. I appreciate your concern." Itachi replied with a smile. He really needed a break after all he's been through. Itachi proceeded to leave the hokage tower and he began walking to the academy to pick up Sasuke, he had promised to train him how to use his sharingan.

"Hey! Itachi!" a voice said in a distance and Itachi immediately recognized that voice and turned around and smiled.

"Hello Aika, how are you doing today?" Itachi asked his female best friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I heard about what happened last night. You've gone through so much and I just wanted to know how you're feeling." Aika asked with sad eyes, knowing her best friend had gone through with watching his own mother kill herself and forced to kill his own kinsmen, while his father abandoned the village.

"I'll be fine, after all when there is love, sacrifice is born, I know without a doubt my parents loved me, and they were proud of me even though they didn't directly agree with my ideals. But when I have people like you around me, I'll be able to get pass anything that's thrown at me." Itachi said smiling causing Aika to blush a little knowing that she was one of Itachi's most precious people.

"I know what it's like to watch my own mother pretty much commit suicicde. But you're a strong shinobi Itachi, I believe that you'll even be the successor to my father some day, because I believe in you." Aika said hugging Itachi with so much love it was palpable. Itachi really felt loved, almost like the love that his mother would show him. "_Soon, I should make it happen." _he thought to himself.

"Well I must get going, I promised Sasuke to train him, and I don't want to be late."

"Okay I'll see you around then." Aika said. She just couldn't help herself with thinking about how cute Itachi looked and how good of a person he was, after all she had just hit puberty. "_Maybe I'll make my move after Naruto graduates from the academy." _Little did she know that Itachi had a crush on her already.

Two years had passed and the faithful day had finally come.

"Today you are all finally ninja, congratulations but that doesn't mean you can start slacking off. In fact you'll have to work even harder than before. But I'll now tell you the squad you are all on. Team 1..." Iruka said in a lecturing voice. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to this as he was just listening for his name and Sasukes name. Then Naruto perked up when he heard "Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other, glad to be on the same team because they were such close friends. **(A/N: Team 8 and 10 are the same with the exception of Sakura being on team 8 instead of Hinata.). **With the announcement over, all the genin went outside to meet their parents after being told their jonin senseis will be there to meet them at 3 pm.

"Yay, I'm finally gonna be a real ninja!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his family were in the academy yard waiting for everyone to show up.

"Congratulations little bro, you definitely earned it." Aika said, she hasn't changed much, she still wore the same clothing only she became pretty well endowed.

"I see that you became on the same team as my little brother."

"Itachi! Its good to see you again its been a long time!" Naruto shouted happily, Itachi was almost like an older brother to him.

"I hear Sasuke graduated rookie of the year just barely above Naruto." Aika said to her long time friend.

"Yup, it seems the Uchihas take it again this time." Itachi said smiling and swelling with pride that the Uchihas once again beat the Uzumaki family at graduating top of the class.

"Oh shut up." Aika said hitting Itachi in the arm, who just laughed it off. "But its good to be together again after a while" she continued as she kissed Itachi on the cheek who blushed.

Once all the graduating students had arrived Minato began to speak. "Congratulations all of you for passing the final exam and graduating from the Shinobi Academy!" the crowd began to cheer and then quieted down when Minato began speaking again. "You've all become full-fledged ninja, I know that you will bear the name of Konoha shinobi with pride, and you'll be one step closer to fulfilling you dream as a shinobi! But remember, the times ahead will only get tougher, train, get stronger and be prepared for anything that may come. The will of fire is within you all. I can see that just from looking at you. I'm so proud to be representing you all as your hokage. Now go. Celebrate with your families, you've earned it."

Hours later, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were in the academy waiting for their Jonin sensei to arrive. They were the only people left in the room because the other teachers had actually showed up on time for the team meeting.

"Ugh, its already been two hours since this guy was supposed to meet us. You know what I'm going to punish him for being so late. Who's with me?" Naruto said getting frustrated.

"Count me in on that. We could be training right now but this guy insists on making us wait." Sasuke said also getting frustrated

"What about you Hinata, you wanna help me with this? Naruto asked the incredibly timid girl.

"T-t-t-hat's fine with m-me Naruto." Hinata replied blushing a little bit clearly having feelings for the boy.

"All right we're gonna do the oldest trick in the book. Water on top of the door prank!" Naruto exclaimed with his fist out.

As they finished setting up the prank someone opened the door and in stepped a jonin with silver hair and the standard issued Konoha uniform and was caught in the prank hook, line, and siner.

"Yes! That shows you for being late." Naruto said.

The jonin just sighed and said "Meet me on the roof I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

"_Hmmm, they might just be the first team I ever pass."_

**A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. It's sad to see Mikoto die like that, but at least the Uchiha Massacre was prevented right? I guess that makes up for it. I do have some plans for Shisui in the future as he will make a major impact. But what will happen now that Naruto is finally a genin? Find out next time on Just What If? Chapter 6: Team 7 Assemble!**

**Omake: Itachi x Aika finally a couple**

Aika was checking herself out in the mirror making sure everything about her looked okay. She had recently turned 15 and was about to go on her very first date. She had on a black sleeveless dress that stopped right at the base of her thigh with a thin brown belt on her waist. Her hair was curly and her make-up made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"You look beautiful honey." Kushina said smiling warmly as she looked at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. Did you make sure that Dad won't know about this?" Aika asked knowing that Minato probably wouldn't approve.

"Yes everything is fine, he's still at the hokage tower doing paperwork. He shouldn't know about this." Kushina reassured her then the doorbell rang.

"That must be him." Kushina said as she went to answer the door.

There was man standing there in a black tailored suit, and he wore a fragrance that just spoke how much of a gentleman he was. "Good evening Itachi, oh hello Sasuke." Kushina said the last part a bit surprised that Sasuke was standing next to Itachi.

"Well I couldn't leave Sasuke by himself so I was going to ask you if you could look after him while we are out." Itachi replied smiling. "You act like I'm some sort of small child" Sasuke complained while Kushina and Itachi laughed.

"Come in, she's ready" Kushina said as she motioned to make Itachi come into the house.

Aika stepped out and when Itachi saw her, his face lit up like a Christmas light "_She looks so sexy in that! No Itachi, you must control your hormones." _"You look absolutely amazing." Itachi complimented and Aika blushed and said "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." All of a sudden there was a yellow flash and Minato asked "Hey Kushina did you finish cooking dinner yet?" He then turned around and saw Aika, Itachi and Kushina as they froze in their tracks.

"What's going on here?" Minato said as he narrowed his eyes. Though he already had a good idea what was going on, he just wanted to make sure.

"Well Daddy... I'm going on a date... with my boyfriend... Itachi..." Aika said slowly and began to sweat.

Minatos head lowered as a shadow was cast across his face before saying in a low voice "Date...boy...friend...?"

All of a sudden they were all succumbed to the most intense amount of killing intent they had ever felt, so intense that objects in the room started to rumble and shinobi outside brought their guard up preparing for an attack, especially Itachi, since most of the killing intent was directed towards him. Everyone began to sweat immensely not used to seeing this side of Minato.

Minato then spoke up, "If I ever hear, that you break my daughter's heart I will murder you so badly, that you will cease to exist, neither in this realm or any other outer realm. And you better not decide to have 'fun' with her, because when you both get back, I will have you both sniffed by an Inuzuka and have your mind searched by Inoichi. This relationship will cease to exists should you fail any of my tests. Do you understand Itachi?"

"Yes" Itachi replied absolutely scared for his life.

"YES WHAT?" Minato shouted

"YES SIR!" Itachi shouted as he stiffened.

"Good" Minato said smiling as his usual self. Everyone stood there baffled as to what just happened, they all thought Minato was insane at this point.

"Have a good time sweetheart" Minato said as he kissed Aika on the forehead before glaring at Itachi once more just to get his point across.

"Don't worry I will." Aika said wide eyed still scared at what she just witnessed


	6. Team 7 Assemble!

**Just What If?**

**Chapter 6: Team 7 Assemble!**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter guys! I hope I didn't take too long uploading this one. This chapter will start the new Team 7 off! Yay aren't you guys excited :)? At any rate Dragon Man 180 asked how did we know if it was Shisui if he never took his mask off. Well the Hokage knows who which Anbu is which, but him taking off his mask got lost in translation lol. Also questions about why Mikoto was targeted will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy and remember to review favorite Ahh You know the deal.**

"Meet me on the roof, I'd like to know you all a bit better." Kakashi said to his new genin team. "_Hmmm, they might be the first team I ever pass." _he thought to himself. "_If that prank was anything to go by." Kakashi then shunshinned away to the roof waiting for his newest genin team to follow him up there._

The three new ninja just looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they went up towards the roof to meet where their new sensei had directed them too. Once they got up there they saw Kakashi with his arms crossed leaning on the railing as if trying to make himself look cooler.

"Okay, now that you're all hear why don't you tell me about yourselves, your names, your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, things of that nature." The three genin just looked at Kakashi confused and he just sighed. "Okay then I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? I don't really have any. My dislikes? I don't really dislike many things. My dreams? Well that's not really any of your business. Okay Now it's your turn." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"WHAAAAAAAT. YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING BUT YOUR NAME!" Naruto shouted angrily at Kakashi for how little information he gave.

"Really? I usually don't give out that much information." Kakashi replied cooly. The genin just fell to the floor in a comical fashion.

"Well then I'll go! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training and hanging out with my family. I dislike the time it takes for the ramen to be done. My dream is to be the greatest hokage so people will acknowledge me for who I am, not because of my father! Naruto declared ambitiously.

"_He's a lot like his mother" _Kakashi thought with a smile. "Alright what about you?" Kakashi said looking towards Hinata.

"My N-name is H-hinata Hyuuga. I l-like cinnamon rolls and z-zenzai. I don't like c-crabs and s-shrimp. M-my d-dream i-is..." Hinata said blushing intensely at the last sentence. She didn't want to finish the last part. She would absolutely die if anyone ever found out about her feelings for Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training with my brother. I dislike too many things to name right now. My dream..." The wind blew as he took a dramatic pause before continuing "To eliminate a certain man and bring back honor to the Uchiha clan."

"_So it seems we have an avenger on our hands, hopefully he won't stray on to the wrong path" _Kakashi thought making his final assessment on his new genin team. "Alright, tomorrow come to training ground 3 at 6 am for your real genin test. Don't eat any breakfast or else you'll throw up. See you around" Kakashi told them before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What does he mean by real genin test? I thought we already became genin when we passed the final exam at the academy?" Naruto asked confusingly

"He probably means it's our first test as genin." Sasuke answered. "I'm going home to train. Later" he continued before jumping off the rooftop and beginning his trek towards the Uchiha compound.

"Oh well, what are you going to do Hinata?" Naruto asked his teammate. Hinata perked up and started to blush before answering her crush

"W-well I have to... get home s-so I can train with my younger s-sister."

"Aww that's too bad, cuz I didn't have anything else to really do today. Oh well maybe I can train with my mom or something. See you later Hinata." Naruto said a little disappointed before he started jumping rooftop to rooftop to get to his family's house. Hinata watched him leap away with eyes longing for acknowledgement, if only he knew how she felt.

…

"A nice group of kids aren't they?" Minato asked with a smile while he was gazing inside the crystal ball that he used to keep tabs on the citizens of the village.

"Yes, they are Minato-sama, but you still haven't told me why you have summoned me." Itachi replied.

"I thought that you might enjoy what's going to happen in about a minute or so. Besides I have to ask you a couple of questions regarding the incident a few years ago." Minato replied smiling

"Oh? And what could that be?" Itachi inquired referring to the event that apparently would be happening in a few seconds. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Minato said as his smile quickly transformed into his 'interrogation' face, a face Itachi knew all too well. Minato then motioned for his Anbu to leave before the person could fully enter the room.

"_Judging from his facial expression this is not going to be good for whoever is about to come in. That face still makes my blood run cold." _Itachi thought shivering as he recalled the memory of when he was going to take Aika out for the first time. Itachi's eyes then focused on the man who had just walked in the room and immediately started to get angry, shivering with the attempt to not murder the man right then and there because he was responsible for all the hatred that he felt in his heart.

"Danzo..." Minato started, glaring at the man in question.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked emotionlessly.

"It has come to my attention that you still have not abandoned your Root program, after the many times that both I, and the Sandaime Hokage, have warned you. Because of the incident in which you were involved in about the death of Mikoto Uchiha a few years ago you have been under investigation. I know that you are trying to seize power by any means necessary in order to protect the village. Though that is admirable that you wish to protect the village, the means do not always justify the means." Minato explained to Danzo, still holding is emotionless gaze upon the man, Danzo then asked.

"So why have you summoned me Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked starting to become a little nervous, even though he would never let that show in front of Minato.

"I know that you want to be Hokage Danzo, so that you can rule the world through power. If you really want to be Hokage, you'll have to kill me first." Minato said, then all of a sudden, faster then the normal eye can see, Minato was right next to Danzo who was beyond scared at this point, before Minato said into Danzo's ear. "You want to be Hokage... Go on make it happen." Danzo was beside himself in his mind but remained composed. Itachi just whistled at Minato's show of speed. "_He's not called the Yellow Flash for nothing."_

"No Minato-sama, that won't be necessary." Danzo said with his usual tone.

"Good, if you continue your Root program or try to do any other underhanded schemes, you will be charged with treason, and be immediately disposed of. Do we have an understanding?" Minato commanded Danzo leaking a pretty large amount of killing intent with every word that he said.

"Understood." Danzo said.

"You are dismissed." Minato said holding his gaze on Danzo until he left the room. Minato then turned to Itachi with a more nuetral facial expression before asking. "So Itachi, did you enjoy that?"

"Well at least all of the killing intent isn't directed at me this time" Itachi replied with a small smile.

Minato chuckled before asking Itachi. "I have to ask you Itachi, what is the reason that Mikoto was targeted by Danzo? Do you have any idea? I must know so that I can make preparations of any betrayal that Danzo may commit."

Itachi thought for a moment before saying, "He probably sought the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan, my mother's in particular.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan? I've heard of it before, but why Mikoto's?

"First, I'll have to explain the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan is no ordinary Sharingan. It is a much more advanced version of the normal Sharingan granting the possessor of this eye, incredible abilities. There is the Amaterasu, a justu that causes black flames to appear and burn the intended target, Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu that makes 72 hours of torture in the genjutsu only last about 3 seconds in the real world. Then there is the Susanoo, a diety that is basically summoned from the users chakra that is an ultimate offense and defense. Finally we come to my mother's mangekyou sharingan abilities. There is rumor that there is a set of these eyes that control space. Her eyes were the counter-parts of that set. The ability to control time." Itachi explained letting the words sink in as Minato's eyes widened at this.

"Control over time? How could that be possible?" Minato asked.

"However like all jutsus, there are risks and limitations. My mother's eyes are very special. The left eye has the ability to revert the time of anything its gaze falls under. However the maximum amount of time it can revert is five minutes, and it can't revert the same thing twice. This is the eye that Danzo took from her. Her right eye however, which was entrusted to me, has the ability to slow down and speed up time. However the user can only slow down or speed up time or five sconds. But once that power is used, it cannot be used again for five minutes making pretty impractical for battle. But as to what Danzo will use that eye for is beyond me." Itachi finished explaining.

"That's some ability... who knows what Danzo is planning to do. But no matter, if Danzo even breathes in a way that's suspicious I will be notified by Anbu. Should the time come where he does commit treason, I will deal with him myself." Minato said with conviction.

"No Minato-sama, I will do it, this is personal." Itachi said sharingan blazing.

…

The next morning team 7 were waiting at training ground 3 for Kakashi. Unfortunately for them, Kakashi has an unbearable habit for being extremely late.

"Ugh why is he so damn late! He tells us to come here really early and he doesn't even show up on time?! This is the second time we had to wait over two hours for him. But my dad says he's one of the strongest ninja in the village!" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated with his new sensei's bad habit of being incredibly late.

"Shut up Naruto, you complaining is not going to make him come any faster. We just have to wait." Sasuke said cooly

"Oh shut up teme, I'm just sick of him being late." Naruto replied hastily.

"M-maybe he has a good reason for why he's so late." Hinata suggested to her teammates. Just then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE" all three genin shouted pointing at him. Kakashi sweat dropped at being yelled at by his genin squad. "Sorry guys I was on my way over here when suddenly a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." he replied lamely.

"But anyway let's get started. Your task is very simple" Kakashi said as he pulled out two small silver bells tied to a red string. "You just have to take these bells from me. But if you can't take them from me by noon, you'll go without lunch. If you fail you'll be tied to that trunk while you watch me lunch."

"B-but sensei, there's only two bells, what if one of us don't get the bell?" Hinata asked.

"How observant of you, that's right that means one of you will fail automatically and be sent back to the academy if you don't retrieve a bell." Kakashi said emotionlessly.

"_Dammit, it doesn't even matter if we get the bells or not. Someone will fail, at some point we might even turn against one another." _Sasuke thought to himself worrying that Naruto or Hinata might actually attack him if he had a bell.

"BEGIN" Kakashi declared as all the genin hid from him except for one...

"You know compared to the others you're a bit weird." Kakashi said sweat dropping as he saw Naruto was the only one who didn't hide.

"I'm going to take one of those bells and defeat you!" Naruto said as he charged straight for Kakashi and tried to punch him. Kakashi just pulled out his Make-Out series book and blocked Naruto's punch with out looking. Naruto then tried to kick him only for Kakashi to duck out the way, but Naruto knew he would duck so he did a hammer blow towards Kakashi's head only for him to disappear.

"What the?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"You know you shouldn't let your enemies get behind you so easily" Kakashi said as he formed the tiger seal. "HIDDEN LEAF SECRET FINGER JUTSU A THOUSAN YEARS OF DEATH." Kakashi shouted as he poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. However to Kakashi's surprise it was a shadow clone. "_He can do shadow clones?" _

"You know I'd say the same thing about you sensei" said Naruto from behind Kakashi as he tried to retrieve the bells only for Kakashi to jump back and throw a shuriken at Naruto causing him to poof out of existance. "_Another one? I should expect no less from the son of the Yellow Flash." _Kakashi thought proudly. "_Now where are they?" _

…

"And that's the plan, got it?" Sasuke asked his other teammates.

"Got It!" Naruto and Hinata both said in unison.

All of a sudden Kakashi saw Hinata jump from out of the bushes and hurl two kunai at him. Kakashi easily dodged and engaged Hinata in taijutsu. For a moment she held her own until Sasuke decided to join the fray by throwing kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi then jumped back and to the side again when Sasuke and Hinata both threw more kunai at him. Finally when he landed Sasuke was going through hand signs for a fire style jutsu. "_He's just a genin! He's not supposed to be able to do that!" _

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke shouted as he exhaled a huge fireball towards Kakashi who was about to dodge when a pair of hands came from the ground and held him place. Kakashi was engulfed in the flames before it was revelaed that it was a simple substitution. "_Whew almost got me there. That was a great plan. They're doi-" _Kakashi's thoughts were cut off when he was binded by ninja wire and

saw 10 Narutos jumping towards him to try and take the bells. Then one of them changed into Hinata who was about to hit him with a gentle fist strike to immobilize him. But unfortunatley Kakashi escaped and grabbed Hinata in a choke hold and held a kunai to her neck. The Narutos just stopped their assault and began to sweat.

"Don't move or I'll kill her. She's just a genin after all." Kakashi said threatening to harm Hinata

"Wait! If we surrender will you let her go?" Sasuke negotiated with Kakashi

"Fine by me, drop your weapons and dispel the clones" Kakashi demanded and they followed his instructions. And as promised he let Hinata go.

"Damn we almost had him." Naruto said as he punched the ground in frustration.

"We just have to try harder next time." Sasuke added

"Y-yeah we did our best." Hinata chipped in.

"So we fail right? We're all going back to the academy?" Sasuke asked.

"No... that was terrific team work you guys displayed. And when you were faced with the decision to either continue the mission or save your comrade. You chose to save her even if it meant surrendering and failing the mission which is a shinobis number one priority. In this world, those who break the rules are considered scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum." Kakashi explained to the young genin. "You all pass" he finished with a smile. Team 7 officially starts their missions tomorrow! Now come, ramen on me. You've earned it" Naruto's eyes were shining like dollar pieces at the mention of his favorite food and that someone else was buying it for him.

"Yahoo! We're going on missions and Kakashi Sensei is treating us to ramen. I don't know how this day could get any better!" Naruto shouted with glee. Sasuke just shook his head and Hinata just smiled. "_There's something special about these three. To come up with such a brilliant plan to capture me in such a short amount of time, with this being their first team combat situation. I should expect no less from the Hyuuga heir, Uchiha prodigy and the son of the Yellow Flash." _

…

"So you passed Kakashi's test huh Naruto?" Minato said smiling at his son who officially became a full-fledged ninja

"Yeah! Me, Sasuke, and Hinata came up with a brilliant plan to capture him! Even though it didn't work he still passed us because we chose to save a comrade instead of completing the mission." Naruto replied to his father with a happy expression.

"Oh is that so? Well then Naruto. Since you're a full-fledged ninja now, I'm going to teach you one of my strongest jutsu. You'll have a choice of which one you want to learn" Minato said to his son and seeing the look on his son's face he could tell that's the happiest his son had ever been to learn something.

"What's my choices Dad?!" Naruto exclaimed unable to contain his excitement. Minato just chuckled and said

"Hiraishin. Or. Rasengan."

**A/N: Looks like Naruto is finally a full-fledged ninja. Will he be able to keep up with the challenges that will face him? Which jutsu will he pick? What does Danzo plan on using Mikoto's eye for? Find out next time in Just What If? Chapter 7: Mission to Wave**


	7. Mission To Wave

**Chapter 7: Mission To Wave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry if I took too long to upload this chapter. My schedule has been ridiculous these past couple weeks. But I promise to upload AT LEAST every Thursday. I will also try to upload on Sundays as well but expect a chapter every Wednesday. If I don't upload I will warn you in advance. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**(Cue OST: Mission)**

"Hiraishin or Rasengan?" Naruto asked confusingly, looking at his father with interest. "What are those jutsu?"

"Well Naruto, Hiraishin is a time-space technique that transports you or anything your touching to a specific mark instantly. It is the reason why I'm known as the Yellow Flash." Minato said before pulling out one of his special kunai. "You see, the markings on this kunai is a jutsu formula that is required to use the Hiraishin or Flying Thunder God Technique. Here, I'll show you." Minato finished before grabbing Naruto's shoulder and used Hiraishin to transport them outside to their training field. "That was so cool dad! Do it again!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Minato just smiled at the excitement level his son had before taking out even more kunai and throwing them at some random spots that Naruto could see. "Pay close attention Naruto" Minato told him before he used the technique that gave him his moniker. Naruto just watched in awe as his father transported to each spot the kunai were and took them out of the tree so fast, if he blinked, he would have missed it.

"Naruto, this technique is extremely difficult to use because creating the seal for using it is incredibly difficult. Writing a jutsu formula is incredibly difficult. But you will have to make your decision first." Minato said. "Now for the rasengan" Minato began gathering chakra in his hand as it started to swirl and created a big blue ball of chakra. Naruto stared at in awe and then asked. "What type of jutsu is that?"

"It's an offensive jutsu that requires the change in chakra form, and uses a heavy amount of chakra rotation." Minato started before slightly looking to his left and continuing. "If you're going to stand there, the least you can do is help me demonstrate Aika" Naruto just looked confused before he saw Aika come out from behind the tree. "Hey big sis! When did you get here?" Naruto asked excitedly, he was always happy to see his older sister. "You're as sharp as ever dad. I was actually trying to conceal my presence." Aika said smiling.

"Well you have to be when you're the hokage." Minato chuckled. "But as I was saying, this is an offensive type jutsu. Now Aika will you please make a shadow clone." Aika complied and got some distance between Minato and the shadow clone. "Naruto, you might want to stand back." Aika warned Naruto and he nodded before following her advice. "Now I'll show you how powerful the rasengan is and the way that I use it. Come." Minato said as he pulled out a kunai before throwing the kunai, missing purposely. He then used his Hiraishin level two on the shadow clone, creating a pretty big crater in the ground. Naruto was just awestruck at the explosiveness of the jutsu, but he began to think about which jutsu he wanted to learn. Minato and Aika stared at Naruto as he thought about which jutsu he would pick. Then he thought back to the words that Kakashi had told him during his team's genin test.

"_Those who break the rules are considered scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum." _Naruto remembered in his head, then he perked his head up as he finally made his decision.

"Dad..." Naruto said getting Minato's attention. "I want to learn the Hiraishin first." Naruto stated looking at his father, who just looked a bit surprised, thinking Naruto would want to learn the Rasengan first. "What made you make the decision to learn the Hiraishin first?" Minato asked purely out of curiosity.

"It's what Kakashi Sensei told us during our bell test. Those who break the rules are considered scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum. I never want to abandon my friends. I want to use it to protect my friends. Isn't that what a Hokage is supposed to do?" Naruto asked Minato and he just smiled and said "That's right Naruto, it's the hokage's duty to watch over and protect his village. Everyone who lives in the village are his comrades."

"_My son will be a great Hokage, with him being the son of Kushina and I who are both masters of the sealing art, sealing should be in his blood. He should have Hiraishin down in no time." _Minato thought to himself. "Well I have to say little bro, that's quite admirable, you make seeing you as hokage actually seem possible now" Aika teased. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto shouted at his sister, before he began walking back to the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minato questioned his son. Naruto turned around and saw the stern look his father was giving him before it turned into a smile. "It's time to get started. But first, I have to teach you about the sealing arts. And by 'I', I mean your mother. KUSHINA!" Minato called out to his wife. "Yes Minato what do you want?" Kushina responded to Minatos beckoning. "I'm going to teach Naruto the Hiraishin, but I need you to teach him the basics of sealing." Minato said. Kushina looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why can't you do it, _Sir Yellow Flash_?" Kushina asked spitting at the last few words. "Because I thought this would be some good Mother-son bonding. Besides I want to spend some time with my little girl too." Minato said wrapping his arms around Aikas neck who was struggling to break free of his grip. Kushina smiled warmly at what Minato said. The man was right, it certainly had been a while since her and Naruto bonded.

"Okay Naruto I'll teach you the basics of the sealing arts. Now remember the sealing arts are the most difficult kinds of jutsu to learn as it requires concentration, good penmanship and hard work do you understand?" Kushina asked in a lecturing tone.

"But why do I have to do that? Wouldn't it be easier if I just wrote the Jutsu the same way Dad did? Naruto asked before Kushina hit him on the head before scolding him. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? SEALING JUTSU IS WAY MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT!"

"ALL I DID WAS MAKE A SUGGESTION YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME ON THE HEAD!" Naruto shouted back at his mother.

"IF YOU DON'T START GETTING SERIOUS THERE IS PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Kushina shouted back at him. Minato and Aika just sweat dropped at their shouting contest before scurrying away so Kushina wouldn't turn their attention to them. "Dad..." Aika started, getting Minato's attention as they went in the house to cook dinner. "Those weren't the only reasons why you wanted Kushina to teach him the basics were they?" Aika asked Minato because she was a little skeptical as why he made Kushina teach him when he could have easily taught Naruto. "Nothing gets by you does it?" Minato asked with a smile. "Well if you really want to know, it's because I want him to go through the same thing you went through a few years ago. You can call it a little revenge for what he did to the Hokage monuments." Minato said with a devious smile across his face. "You don't mean the T.F.H do you?" Aika said with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Minato didn't answer as he just laughed Maniacally. Aika shivered as she remembered her 'Training From Hell'.

**(Flashback) A few days after Aika graduated from the Ninja Academy in the Namikaze training field.**

"Aika, now that you've become a full fledged ninja, the road as a shinobi will only become tougher." Kushina said to her adopted daughter.

"I will be teaching you the sealing arts, since you are already extremely profound in genjutsu, something Minato and I aren't very good at. But know this..." Kushina said as the wind blew for dramatic effect. "This training, will be what I call T.F.H" Aika looked at Kushina confusingly before asking, "What's T.F.H?" Kushina was about to answer her question when Minato said from a tree behind Kushina "Training From Hell, that's what it is. It's training so rigorous and so tough, people think that it was created by the devil himself. But it's actually a training method passed on by the Uzumaki clan when teaching sealing jutsu to their children. I've never gone through it, but let's just say that without that training, Kushina wouldn't be nearly as strong as she is today." Minato said before he left, silently praying for his daughter. "_Mom is incredibly strong, if training from hell really made her this strong, I'm in for serious trouble." _Aika thought before she gulped knowing she was going to be in hell for a while.

"Okay we shall begin with learning how to seal items in scrolls." Kushina said before changing her outfit into her standard jonin attire and pulling out two scrolls. "Scrolls like this can be used to seal weapons, items and other things of your choosing." Kushina then opened one scroll and out came a giant shuriken. "All you have to do is apply your chakra to the sealing formula that's in the scroll when the item is in contact with the scroll. Watch." Kushina said before sealing the fuma shuriken back into the scroll it was previously in. "Simple enough. But this is also going to be training for your chakra control. Since you can walk on walls already, we're going to make this way more difficult, such the 'Training From Hell'." Kushina explained to Aika who looked incredibly nervous at what was about to happen. "Earth Style: Skewer Field Jutsu!" Kushina shouted as she casts one hand sign and a few six foot tall spikes emerged from the ground. Aika jumped back as to not be hit by any of the spikes. While Kushina was standing on a huge earth pillar. "I'm going to drop various weapons and boulders from up here, keep your balance on the spikes and use these scrolls to seal the items being thrown at you, if you avoid them, you will start all over again!" Kushina yelled from atop the pillar so that Aika could hear her. "_This really is going to be hell..." _Aika sweat dropped before her intense training began. Day after day she went through this rigorous training. Kushina even made Aika do laps with Guy Sensei while writing sealing formulas for privacy seals. She wanted to cry, but crying was just going to make her start from the beginning, which she did not want to do.

**(End Flashback)**

"All of that, just because he painted that image of Mom beating you up on the Hokage monument? Dad, you're pretty evil at heart." Aika said sweat dropping.

"Well he was going to have to go through it anyway. It's just that this time I don't feel all that sorry for the pain he's about to go through. Do you want to go through Jiraya Senseis training from hell? I would be more than happy to make you go through it." Minato said glaring at Aika with dark eyes. Aika started sweating bullets before Minato just grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that to my baby girl" Minato said bubbly

"Okay dad, you're suffocating me." Aika said lacking air, Minato released his grip and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, Sorry."

…

After about a month of doing boring D-rank missions and enduring his mother's 'Training From Hell'. He was finally ready to be taught the Hiraishin. Minato began showing him how to write the jutsu formula for time-space seals. Naruto had advanced really well, almost as if he had seen these seals before. He had gotten his own jutsu formula down really quickly and was practicing jumping towards those seals. However it was difficult for him to warp to the actual mark, he would always warp to the general area. But now it came to the point where Naruto was tired of doing boring D-rank missions and was ready to do something more exciting. Naruto and his team had just done their weekly job of catching Tora the runaway cat. Seriously it's almost like a schedule for each team on each week to capture the cat.

"Come on Dad can't you give me something a little more flashy for me? All these missions we've been getting can be done by civilians. I'm way too good to be stuck catching cats." Naruto pouted like he would when he was younger. Kakashi just sighed at his rudeness, "Naruto, you must be more respectful when addressing the Hokage, this is not your house, this is a place of business." he scolded.

"No, it's perfectly alright Kakashi. Considering the progress they have made, they are certainly ready for at least a C-rank mission. Let's see what we have for them." Minato said as he started looking through some documents until he saw a good mission for them. "Okay, here's a good one. It's an escort mission. Take the bridge builder to Land of Waves and protect him while he finishes the bridge. Shizune will you please send in the client?" Minato asked Shizune and she complied. In came an old man grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. "They're going to protect me? A bunch of snot-nosed brats?" the man known as Tazuna asked with quite the attitude.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SNOT-NOSED YOU STINKY OLD MAN?" Naruto shouted at the man angry at the insult thrown at him.

"Now, now I assure Tazuna that these kids are full fledged ninja and are more than enough to protect you. Besides, should anything escalate, Kakashi is here to bail you out." Minato reassured Tazuna in a respectful manner.

"Shut up, you idiot. You don't have to scream and shout all the time you know." Sasuke said coolly to Naruto as the static started build up between them. Kakashi held both of their heads before they could start going at each other and said "Alright you two, that's enough. Pack your tools and everything you need for a few days and meet at the South gate in an hour."

"Three hours got it." all the genin said at the same time and Kakashi just sweat dropped. Minato and Shizune chuckled because they knew of Kakashi's late habits.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll or rather Kushina will make sure he gets there on time." Minato said with a devious smile making Kakashis blood run cold. "Now go on, you three have a mission to prepare for don't you?"

"Right!" the genin said before they bowed respectfully and left the tower with Kakashi.

…

At the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was packing up all his ninja tools and other various things he would need just as Kakashi said. His ears perked up when he heard, "So, you're finally going on your first mission outside of the village huh, Sasuke?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, we're going on an escort mission to the Land of Wave, help some old guy build a bridge." Sasuke replied still packing his tools. "It sure has been a while since I've been on an escort mission." Itachi said reminiscing "All the missions I've been on recently were capture missions."

"So Sasuke, you're finally going on a real mission, not like those other boring D-rank missions a civilian could do." a familiar voice said from behind Itachi.

"Yeah, so how are things going as the new clan head, Shisui?" Sasuke asked turning around and smiling. "Eh you don't really want to know, it's a bunch of boring stuff, I have no idea how I got elected to do this." Shisui replied. "Well you're a better leader than I would have been, you're way more spontaneous and charismatic than I am." Itachi said with a smile. "Don't be so modest Itachi, you're way more patient than I am, seriously it's hard to hear the same things about finances everyday, knowing that the only way to get paid is by doing missions." Shisui complained while Itachi just chuckled at his friend. "Well anyway I must be going now. I don't want to be late." Sasuke said to them. "Alright Sasuke, remember to do your best, don't let Naruto beat you." Itachi told his younger brother who just nodded.

…

"Father I'm going on a mission outside of the village, I won't return for a few days." Hinata explained to her father in a respectful manner. Ever since her mother died to the complications of Hanabi's birth, her relationship with her father was more respect than it was love. Her father stopped believing in Hinata once Hanabi had beaten her in a spar to decide who was going to be the next head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Alright Hinata, make sure you're not a burden to anyone on your mission. Show them what the Hyuuga clan is made of." Hiashi answered back to Hinata. Hinata had to prevent a small smile from creeping on her lips because this was the first time her father actually had faith in her in a long time. "Yes father, I will do my best." Hinata replied as she respectfully bowed and left the room.

"_That was the first time in such a long time he has even whispered something about my abilities being anything other than awful. He probably just doesn't want me to embarrass the Hyuuga clan." _Hinata thought losing the confidence she thought her father had given her.

…

"No my baby can't go outside of the village yet he's too young" Kushina cried, when her son told her he'd be leaving the village for a mission hugging him tightly. "Mom you have to let me go I'm going to be late." Naruto barely managed to say with how tight Kushina was holding on to him. "Mom you have to let him go, he's growing up now, he can take care of himself." Aika said trying to pull Kushina off of Naruto. "No, he's my little fishcake and he'll stay my little fishcake." Kushina continued to sob slowly losing her grip on Naruto. "First you Aika, now Naruto, I'm starting to get old. But remember Naruto, the number one rule of any mission is-" Kushina was saying to Naruto before he interrupted her. "Come back alive" he said. "Don't worry Ma, I'll come back alive. Until I become Hokage, there's no way I'm gonna die!" Naruto declared. Kushina wiped away her tears and smiled, "You're just like Minato, promise me, you'll come back alive." Kushina extended her pinkie. "Promise me too, little bro." Aika said extending her pinkie as well. Naruto locked pinkies with both of them and said "I promise."

…

Tazuna, and team 7 and all met up at the southern gate as planned. Kakashi was the last to arrive as he was dragged by his hair by Kushina just to make sure he came on time. "_Minato-sensei can be so cruel sometimes..." _Kakashi thought to himself weeping anime tears. Then in a yellow flash Minato appeared and said, wait Naruto I almost forgot to give you this for completing the 'Training From Hell'." he handed Naruto a scroll before continuing. "It'll be very useful to you, I suggest you open it as soon as you get a chance to stop." Minato said with a smile and Naruto nodded. "Okay let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off. He then realized everyone else were walking at a moderate pace and turned around. "I thought we were in a hurry? Why is everyone dragging their feet?!" Naruto questioned before Kakashi explained. "Listen Naruto, Tazuna is not a shinobi, we have to move at a civilians pace, be considerate of other people." Naruto just sighed deeply before he started walking at their pace.

They had been walking for a few minutes until they walked pass two puddles of water. Kakashi immediately took notice of it and prepared himself for battle. When they got pass the puddles, they transformed into two hidden mist ninja who attacked Kakashi splitting him in half. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he witnessed Kakashi torn apart.

"Now, that we got rid of Kakashi, we just have to get rid of the bridge builder." One of the demon brothers said as he rushed Tazuna. However, Sasuke threw a shuriken and kunai into his chain, sticking it to a tree preventing him from moving. The other demon brother was going to rush Tazuna as well but Naruto stood in front of him and produced ten shadow clones. The demon brother dispelled a few of them, but ten against one was unfair odds for despite their rank. Naruto had touched the shoulder of the demon brother and marked him with his Hiraishin mark. When the demon brother jumped back he started to weave hand signs for a jutsu, but he was too slow. Naruto was instantly behind him bearing a kunai to the man's neck and said "Don't move, or I'll kill you." Naruto demanded of him, while Naruto's clones who weren't dispelled tied him up with ninja wire. The brothers growled in irritation that they were beaten by a few genin.

"Excellent work you three. Sasuke, excellent work with your shuriken and kunai. Naruto, that was incredible speed and work with shadow clones. Hinata, even though you didn't get to fight, you still took correct action by protecting the bridge builder. I'm proud of you all." Kakashi smiled with his one eye. "However, these are chunin level ninja. Demon brothers of the Hidden Mist Village. I didn't fight because I wanted to know who their target was. Whether it was ninja attacking other ninja, or they were going to attack the bridge builder. Their target was Tazuna, if their target was me, they would've fled after they assumed I was killed, but they attacked the bridge builder. This is at least a B-rank mission. These genin don't have enough experience to go on a B-rank mission regardless of their skills. We are turning back unless you tell us the truth." Kakashi explained. Tazuna sighed before he started speaking. "The man that wants my life, casts a long and deadly shadow. A man by the name of Gato." Kakashi's eye widened and said "Gato, the millionaire who runs the sea ports? Why would he want your life?"

"He wants my life because the bridge that we are building will prevent his monopoly from continuing. Once the bridge is build, he won't be able to run our village anymore, the people are poor, we could only afford a C-rank mission. That's the reason I lied to you. But if I die now, the bridge won't get finished, and people will continue to struggle and starve." Tazuna said with a saddened expression. All the other genin were saddened by this. "Well, now that you've told your story we can't turn back now. Besides, even if we did, Naruto would never forgive me." Kakashi assured Tazuna with a smile. "But, those were chunin level ninja, once he finds out they've been defeated, they'll send in stronger ninja than them. So be prepared, the battle has only just begun."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Naruto learns Hiraishin Yaaayyyy! This is where things start to get a bit more interesting in my opinion at least. Well you know the drill, favorite, review, follow, all that stuffs.**

**Omake: Sasuke the cowboy ninja**

**It was Halloween and Kakashi was walking home from the memorial stone Obito and Rin were engraved on. It was dark out and Kakashi was getting an ominous feeling.**

"_Something's wrong, I feel like something really idiotic is going to happen." _Kakashi thought as he began walking home. Suddenly Kakashi started hearing music playing.

**Cue OST: Hyouhaku (The song that almost always plays when Sasuke is on the screen in Shippuden.)**

"What's going on here?" Kakashi said to no one in particular, Kakashi looked left and right, then he saw a shadow figure standing in front of him. "_That strangely looks like... some sort of... cowboy?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. The music began getting louder and a tumbleweed rolled passed Kakashi who was getting more and more confused by the second. "Whoever you are come on out of the shadows." Kakashi demanded of the figure in the shadows.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but this here town ain't big enough fir the two of us" the figure said in the worst western accent you ever heard of in your life. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Sasuke is that you?" Kakashi asked the figure, and the moonlight began to shine upon him, revealing that it was indeed Sasuke, standing there in a cowboy costume with a hand on his 'gun' holster.

"In order to get pass here, you're gonna have to face me in a standoff." Sasuke said still using his 'western' accent if you can even call it that. Kakashi just sighed and another tumbleweed rolled by, the music also got louder again. "_There aren't tumbleweeds in the leaf village. That can only mean one thing." _Kakashi mused. He looked towards his left and saw Naruto and a few clones playing the music, and Hinata was rolling tumbleweeds. "I told you, this town ain' big enough fir the tew of us" Sasuke said in his accent. "Sasuke, who put you up to this? Was it Naruto?" Kakashi questioned his student.

"That's to you." Sasuke replied to Kakashi, before he pulled his 'gun' out of the holster. It was just a scroll that had kunai sealed in it. "Sasuke, what's gotten into you? You guys are-" Kakashi said before he was interrupted and had to dodge the kunai the flew out of the scroll.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Kakashi yelled. "I already told you, this town ain't big enough for the two of us." Sasuke repeated. Kakashi just sighed as the music got louder again and another tumbleweed rolled by. "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE MUSIC AND TUMBLEWEEDS!" Kakashi shouted at his other two genin. Sasuke then threw more kunai at him, this time with exploding tags. Kakashi was expecting an explosion, but when he looked at the tag it only said 'BANG'.

"These guys are total idiots." Kakashi sweat dropped, before his genin team came to him and yelled "HAPPY HALLOWEEN". Kakashi could only smile at them. "_But they're my idiots"_


	8. Demon of the Mist

**Chapter 8: Demon of the Mist**

**A/N: I am horribly sorry that this chapter is so horrifically late. I was super busy because I just recently finished school Yay! Anyway, I also ran into deep thought about My OC and was afraid she might become a mary sue. So I was kind of stuck thinking about what to do with her, but I finally know what to do. Anyway enjoy the horrifically late chapter :)**

"Um Kakashi-Sensei?" Hinata called to him getting his attention. Kakashi turned around and gave his attention to her. "What is it Hinata?" he questioned her. "Y-you said that the battle has just begun. Do you really think they'll send stronger ninja towards us?" Hinata asked worriedly, fearing that there might be a ninja that even Kakashi can't defeat.

"Those two are chunnin level ninja, meaning they are on rank higher than you. When Gato finds out they have been defeated, he'll probably send in a jonin class ninja, the same rank as I am." Kakashi explained to Hinata who still looked worried. "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm sure you saw the way Naruto and Sasuke handled those two ninja. I'm sure that we all can take on anyone that comes our way." Kakashi reassured her with an eye smile. "Yeah, Hinata those guys weren't even that tough, and if that's one of their best, then this will be a piece of cake!" Naruto said palming his fist. Hinata smiled and blushed at Narutos words, he always encouraged her to do her best. "We should get moving though, we should try to reach our destination before anything else happens." Sasuke said.

"Good idea. But first..." Kakashi said before weaving some signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" a cloud of smoke appeared and when it dissipated there was a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears a blue vest and a blue forehead protector on his head similar to the way Sakura wears her forehead protector. The genin looked in awe at the dog Kakashi just summoned. "Yo Kakashi you need something?" the pug asked. "Yes Pakkun I need you to alert the Hidden Leafs gate guards about those two over there." Kakashi said pointing to the demon brothers who were tied to a tree. "You see we got into a battle and-" Kakashi added before being interrupted by Pakkun "Save me the details Kakashi, I'll just go report this." Kakashi just shook his head and mused "_He must have been in the middle of something. Oh well, must not be that important."_

The group began walking and continued to walk until they got to the town where a sea port was where they would take a boat to get to the Land of Waves. When they set off on the boat, for a short period of time, they were traveling by using the motor that was on it. However once the mist started to settle, the navigator on the boat began to use a paddle to continue on their path.

"Hey how come you stopped using the motor? I thought we were pressed for time?!" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto be quiet, he turned off the motor because it would make too much noise. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have to, but our mission is to protect this man. We don't want anyone to know we are arriving in the country." Kakashi explained to the young Uzumaki who just sat back and waited patiently until they got to the island.

When they got to the island, they thanked the navigator and paid him his earned money before heading off again. They had been walking for about ten minutes or so before Kakashi sensed danger and yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked as they saw a huge blade flying from the forest direction and embedded itself into a tree and a very intimidating man was standing on top of the handle of mentioned blade. The man was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt which looked like he used to carry his blade, he also wore baggy pants with the striped pattern and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man, never losing his calm demeanor and called him out.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist village." The genin just looked at him in absolute fear as they felt the large amount of killing intent that came from Zabuza.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. What an honor." Zabuza replied and Sasuke's eyes widened at the man's words.

"_Kakashi of the Sharingan? How? He's not an Uchiha, so how could he have the Sharingan? Does he really have the Sharingan?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he eyed Kakashi as he began reaching for his forehead protector that covered his left eye, and revealed a fully awakened sharingan with three tomoe. Sasuke couldn't believe it, another person besides an Uchiha had the sharingan, he would have have to ask Kakashi how he got it if they made it out alive. Then the killing intent became even stronger as Kakashi began to flare his own, Sasuke was frozen in place.

"_Is this the tension of two jonin class ninja? I can't take this, I feel like I should just end my life here bef-" _Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when Kakash said

"Sasuke! Calm down. I will not allow my comrades to die, this I swear."

Zabuza made the first move by taking his blade out of the tree and began hiding in the forest. The mist that they were already in began to thicken even more to the point where they could hardly see in front of them.

"Hinata use your byakugan and discover his location!" Kakashi ordered.

"I'm already on it. Kakashi-Sensei" Hinata said with her byakugan already active. "He's over there Kakashi Sensei to your right!" Hinata warned Kakashi and Zabuza changed positions and announced

"Well, it seems you have a Hyuuga brat among you. Well I'll just have to thicken the mist then to the point where the byakugan is useless!" Just as Zabuza said, the mist began to thicken even more. "There's so much chakra laced within the mist now, I can't see him anymore!" Hinata yelled.

"Everyone get in the manji formation and protect the bridge builder! Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique, if you relax for even a moment you'll be dead before you even realize it!" Kakashi warned as he continued to search for Zabuza. The genin surrounded Tazuna on every side with kunai drawn preparing for whatever may come, then they heard from all around them.

"The larynx, spine, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. All points of instant death. Now which one should I choose?" Zabuza asked to no one in particular as he materialized right in the middle of the group's manji formation ready to strike. Hinata began to scream when Zabuza started to swing his blade, thinking that it was over, all the genin had similar thoughts. But Kakashi stepped in the way and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach before he could harm anybody. But upon further inspection Kakashi realized that it was a water clone and when the clone dispelled Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half. However, it was just a water clone of Kakashi as well and Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his neck and said "This is the end." Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata just looked in awe.

"Wow!" was all Naruto could say as he watched his sensei. "_Tsk, showoff_" Sasuke thought to himself.

"_He managed to copy my water clone jutsu, even in this mist. But when did he do it?" _Zabuza thought to himself.

"You used your water clone to divert my attention and used your real self to track my movements." Zabuza pointed out.

"But did you really think I'm that easy?" he added before the clone that Kakashi had held up turned into water and the real Zabuza tried to strike with his sword. Even though Kakashi dodged the initial strike, Zabuza managed to kick him using the momentum of his swing in to the water. He continued to rush but then he saw Kakashi's makibishi spikes on the ground.

"Heh, that's not enough to stop me Kakashi." Zabuza said as he jumped over the spikes and went to the water and weaved some signs over Kakashi.

"Now I've got you Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza exclaimed and trapped him inside a sphere of heavy water. "Now for the brats and the bridge builder, I can deal with you later Kakashi.

"Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said as another water clone sprang into life and began making its way to the four he mentioned.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, I need you to take the bridge builder and run as far as you can, his clones can only maintain a certain distance from the main body. Don't worry about me, we must complete the mission!" Kakashi advised his students.

"You think because you wear forehead protectors that makes you a ninja? A ninja is someone who has been through numerous life and death situations. Untill you make it into my bingo book, I'll never acknowledge you as ninja." Zabuza told the three genin as he activated his hidden mist jutsu.

"Where did he go?" Naruto was frantically looking around for him then suddenly was kicked in the head and his headband was knocked off. "Naruto!" Sasuke and Hinata shouted simultaneously in worry that their teammate was hurt.

"_We have to rescue Kakashi-Sensei, that's our only ticket to surviving right now. I have to do something!" _Sasuke thought as he rushed Zabuza and threw four shuriken, Zabuza just shrugged as he easily deflected them with his sword. Sasuke jumped above him and tried to deliver a hammer blow. "Heh, too easy." Zabuza said as he just grabbed Sasuke by the neck and tossed him back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

Zabuza stomped on Naruto's headband and said "You guys don't deserve to be ninja if that's all you can do. You should have just listened to your Sensei and ran away, maybe you could survive." Naruto got up and began releasing his own killing intent, not enough to make Zabuza scared, but enough to let him know he was going to fight.

"No, I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to abandon my comrade!" Naruto declared as he ran towards Zabuza who just kicked him backwards. "Pathetic." Zabuza spat.

Naruto simply got up and put on his headband. "You rushed in recklessly like that just to get your headband back?" Sasuke asked Naruto thinking he was going to do something more than that. "I am a proud Leaf ninja, and I'm going to fight as one!" Naruto declared before he turned and faced Sasuke. "I have a plan. Just follow my lead, you'll understand in a second. Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he created about thirty shadow clones and they all rushed Zabuza.

"Shadow clones huh? And there seems to be quite a few of them." Zabuza said casually as the clones piled up on him, before using his brute strength to knock Naruto back and dispel the clones. As Naruto was sliding back on the ground he went through his pack and threw a folded demon wind shuriken to Sasuke. "Here Sasuke!" he called out. Sasuke caught it and immediatley recognized what he had to do and completely spun around taking out his own demon wind shuriken. He unfolded the shuriken and said

"Demon wind shuriken. Windmill of Shadows!" He leaped into the air and hurled the shuriken at the real Zabuza who managed to catch the shuriken. However another shuriken was following closely behind the first one.

"_A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The __shadow __shuriken technique" _Zabuza thought as the second shuriken approached and he jumped over it. However Naruto Hiraishined with Sasuke to the shuriken that Zabuza had caught and Sasuke weaved fast hand signs and said "Fire Style: Dragon flame jutsu!" and a large dragon made of fire approached Zabuza at a fast rate forcing him to dodge it and release Kakashi from the water prison. The fire also nicked Zabuza a little bit on his right shoulder and caused him to release his water clone.

"Great job Naruto and Sasuke, that was an excellent plan." Kakashi said as the jutsu became undone. "I never thought the brat could use that technique, just who is he?" Zabuza questioned surprised that he was stopped by mere genin.

"That is the son of the Yellow Flash, Naruto Uzumaki, and his teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Seems I have a noble bunch" Kakashi said smugly. Naruto and Sasuke swam back to the land because things were about to heat up even more between the two jonin. Zabuza and Kakashi stared each other down until Zabuza jumped back and started weaving hand signs. Kakashi copied his movements and began weaving the same signs. **(A/N: Am I the only person who thinks hand signs became obsolete at a point in the series like seriously, in this fight they made like 100 hand signs.) **

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi and Zabuza said simultaneously as two huge dragons made of water came from their respective ends and began battling each other. While the dragons were fighting for dominance, Kakashi and Zabuza clashed kunai-to-blade, neither one giving ground before they both jumped back and stared at each other. They circle each other at the same speed. Kakashi was copying Zabuzas movements to the last finger.

"You're not going to get anywhere by copying me! You're just a monkey who has no other tricks!" Zabuza declared. Kakashi didn't say anything as he continued to copy his movements. Zabuza then began to form hand signs for his next jutsu and once again Kakashi was copying him. Zabuza then saw a phantom like image of himself.

"_What is this? Is it genjutsu? It's almost as if he's-" _Zabuza thought before he was interrupted when Kakashi finished his thought "Reading my mind?" Zabuza's eyes widened before Kakashi continued. "Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

"_What?! How did he copy the jutsu before I even did it?"_ Zabuza cursed internally as he was being washed away by his own jutsu and crashed throught many trees. Kakashi then threw several kunai and shuriken in non-vital spots to keep him from moving.

"How? Can you see into the future?!" Zabuza demanded an answer from Kakashi.

"Yes I can, and what I see is your death, here and now." Kakashi replied as he prepared to finish Zabuza off.

Suddenly a bunch of needle like objects came from the forest and struck Zabuza in the neck surprising everybody.

"I must thank you for allowing me this opportunity." said a voice from in a tree. The mysterious person wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono. He also wore a hunter-nin mask which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"Judging from your mask I can tell you're a tracker ninja of the ANBU Black Ops from the Hidden Mist Village in order to eliminate rogue ninja." Kakashi said to this mysterious person.

"You're are well informed. I have not had a good opportunity to take him down and you have given me the chance." the shinobi responded. Kakashi checked Zabuzas pulse and indeed confirmed that he was no longer alive.

"Now I must take this body so that I may dispose of it, if you'll excuse me." the shinobi said as he picked up Zabuza and shunshinned away. Kakashi just watched the hunter ninja as he left, then his attention turned to Naruto who looked angry about something.

"How can he just do that?" Naruto started capturing the attention of everybody.

"He didn't look any older than I am, but yet he took down Zabuza like it was nothing! It's not fair, what have I really done as a ninja?" Naruto questioned more so to himself than anyone. Kakashi then place his hand on Narutos head and rubbed it.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel. In this ninja world, there are kids younger than you, but stronger than me. Age doesn't matter in the world of ninja unless you're a swaddling infant of course." Kakashi assured Naruto with a smile.

"But at least the danger is taken care of. Now, Tazuna, where is your home?" Kakashi asked the old man.

"_Man these ninja are nuts! He just fought a death battle and is talking casually like he does that on a daily basis?" _Tazuna thought to himself. "It's that way we are only about a mile away. Kakashi nodded and began walking as he lowered the left side of his headband over his sharingan.

"I do have to ask Naruto and Sasuke, how did you come up with that plan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto streched his grin from ear to ear as he began explaining his plan.

"Well I knew that he couldn't leave from where he was so I marked my shuriken with the Hiraishin, after I threw it to Sasuke, he just knew what to do when he saw the mark by pulling out his own shuriken. He threw the one I marked first pass clone and straight for the left side of his real body, knowing he would have to catch it, because by the time he realized the second one was coming, he wouldn't have been able to jump over it like he did. And you know what happened after that." Naruto explained proudly.

"I see, that was excellent." Kakashi replied. Hinatas expression saddened, "_Naruto and Sasuke did everything, while I didn't do anything useful. Naruto probably thinks I'm useless too."_ she thought.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, just because I didn't ask you to do anything, doesn't mean I think you're weak. Besides, if you were involved in the plan, you wouldn't have been able to protect the bridge builder. You're stronger than you think you are." Naruto reassured his teammate. Hinatas head perked back up and lost her doubt, Naruto always knew how to make her feel better.

…

Team 7 and Tazuna finally got to the mans home. "We finally made it, now I can pass out from overuse of the Sharingan." Kakashi said before he hit the floor unconscious.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." the genin all said at once sweatdropping at the fact that Kakashi knew he would pass out.

"Well we had better take him inside and take care of him." a woman said from the doorway of the house.

"Tsunami! How're ya my beautiful daughter?" Tazuna asked happily seeing his daughter for the first time in quite a while.

"I'm fine dad, but please let me tend to this man." she replied. They carried Kakashi into the house and into the guest room, and tended to his wounds.

…

The next day Kakashi finally regained consciousness and was barely able to walk. However he had a job to do and he needed to talk to his subordinates. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata come out here for a second." Kakashi called out to his team. They all looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Look, I think Zabuza may still be alive." Kakashi started and they all widened their eyes. "But how? I thought that tracker ninja killed him! You even checked his pulse!" Naruto exclaimed confused. "Yes it is true, I thought he was dead when there was no pulse. But the tools he was using, senbon, require delicate control and precision. He could have put Zabuza in a death-like state without killing him." Kakashi continued.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know that he might still be alive." Sasuke commented.

"I'm getting to that. A tracker ninjas job is to eliminate any rogue ninja that have escaped the village. A tracker ninja is supposed to destroy the body the instant their target is eliminated, to prevent any village secrets from getting out. But that's not what he did. So perhaps he is a conspirator with Zabuza." Kakashi finished explaining his theory. "S-so what are we s-supposed to do?" Hinata asked worriedly, that they might have to fight Zabuza again.

"Well I'm going to train you of course. That's what my duty as your sensei is. I estimate about a week before Zabuza is back on his feet." Kakashi explained to the genin in front of him. "So how are you going to train us within a week to prepare us for another battle with that guy?" Sasuke asked

"By teaching you how to walk on water using your chakra. Since you already know how to walk on walls and such." Kakashi said. "Now stand back." Kakashi began to weave signs for a jutsu

"Earth Style: Underworld Jutsu." Kakashi said and placed his hands on the ground and created a large crater the size of a hot spring. "Water Style: Water Wall." Kakashi said filling the crater up with water. "And one more, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Kakashi said making the water boiling hot.

"I thought we were learning to walk on water. Why did you use the fire jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Extra motivation" Kakashi replied with a smile. "Use your chakra to walk on the surface of the water, this requires way more chakra control than walking on the walls because the water will be constantly moving. Watch and learn." Kakashi explained as he began walking across the water with ease as he reached other side he said "Alright, Now you try."

Naruto was the first to go and he put one foot on the water and lifted his foot off of the ground and immediately fell in the boiling hot water. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the water. Sasuke tried it next and he was able to take a few steps on the water before he fell in and had the same reaction as Naruto. Hinata was the last to try it, everyone was watching her carefully as she put one foot on the water. Then she began walking across the water in a similar manner as Kakashi, nonchalantly walking across as if she's mastered this already.

"Well good job Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke are you really going to let Hinata out do you?" Kakashi taunted them, he knew this would get them motivated.

"Wow Hinata that was cool, how did you do it so easily?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to blush at his praise.

"W-well the Hyuuga clans f-fighting style is based on chakra control, s-so I-it was only natural." Hinata replied.

"I'll have this down in no time. This doesn't even burn compared to my mother's training from hell." Naruto said.

…

After about 8 straight hours of training it was time for dinner. Even though Sasuke and Naruto could keep going, Kakashi said they needed to eat, it was a part of getting stronger. Tsunami had told them the story about her husband and Inari's father, Kaiza and how he sacrificed his life in order to protect Inari and the village. As they were eating a little boy a few years younger than Naruto came downstairs.

"Oh Inari! Come sit down and eat with your grandfather and these nice people who saved my life." Tazuna said. Inari just scoffed at the ninja and sat down to eat.

"Now Inari that's no way to treat people who are heroes." Tsunami scolded her son.

"Heroes don't exist. Just because they saved your life, doesn't make them heroes." Inari spat at the word heroes.

"What the hell is your problem?! You said heroes don't exist? What a joke! The third hokage, sacrificed his life in order to protect the village he cared about. You're not only disrespecting the third hokage, you're disrespecting me and your father. Don't be such an ungrateful brat!" Naruto exclaimed angrily at how he disrespected someone who he admired. Inari started to cry and ran upstairs and locked himself into his room.

"Naruto you were way too hard on him, you need to apologize." Hinata said surprised that Naruto would say such harsh words.

"I don't care, I'm not going to just allow someone to disrespectr people that I look up to. I don't care who they are." Naruto replied harshly clearly upset.

"_I've never heard Naruto talk like that before. That must have really h__urt him."_ Hinata thought to herself concerned.

After everyone finished eating Naruto and Sasuke went back outside preparing to train some more. With another day or two of training they would have it for sure. Then something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

"Hey Naruto, didn't your father give you something before you left? Did you look at it already?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot!" Naruto said and he went to go check his pack and pulled out the scroll Minato had given him before he left. He unsealed what was in the scroll and it was a bunch of black three pronged kunai **(A/N: Same as Minato's Kunai, just a really shiny black color.) **with a grip for Naruto to put his sealing formula on.

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" Naruto exclaimed and his eyes were glowing with excitement. Sasuke looked at his kunai and said "Those look a little heavier than regular kunai." Naruto picked one of them up and marked it with his jutsu formula and said "They are a bit heavier but it won't really affect me in battle." Naruto proceeded to mark and put each kunai in his weapon pouch. "I've got a feeling there is going to be an even tougher battle than last time." Sasuke said and Naruto just took a serious expression, nodded and continued their training.

…

A week had passed and the battle at the bridge had already started. (**A/N: Naruto already saved Inari and Tsunami, now he's stuck in the ice mirrors along with Sasuke.) **Haku began raining senbon on to Naruto and Sasuke who desperately tried to dodge and deflect them but there were just too many. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said and breathed out a huge ball of fire at the ice mirrors. But to no avail, not even a crack formed in the ice mirrors.

"Your fire jutsu is too weak to destroy my ice mirrors." Haku told them. Sasuke had is two tomoe sharingan active and was able to see the senbon coming but was too slow to react to all of them. Haku then came out of one of the mirrors with blinding speed and punched Sasuke knocking him down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. "_Damn I have to find a way out of here, I've already tried to throw a kunai out of here but he deflects it every time. I have to do something!" _Naruto thought to himself. "It's time to end this." Haku said as he threw a lot of senbon at Naruto only, Naruto was too shocked to move and closed his eyes. But when he felt nothing pierce him, he opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke protected him with his own body. Naruto was in absolute shock now. "What the hell are you doing! Why would you save me?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know... it's like my body was moving on its own. You can't let your dreams die Naruto, you have to live." Sasuke said as he collapsed and his eyes closed. Narutos eyes darkened as he held his best friend who was dying in his arms.

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? Sacrifice, that is what it takes to be a ninja. You're friend, he died a true ninja." Haku said to Naruto.

"**Just shut up!" **Naruto shouted at Haku who flinched at his sudden change in voice. "_His voice is different, what's happening?"_ Then a red chakra started swirling around Naruto, visible to the human eye. "_What's going on, chakra is not supposed to be visible, nor is it supposed to be red! What is this boy?" _Haku thought to himself as he watched the spectacle before him.

The chakra that was swirling around Naruto began to take the form of a fox. Narutos eyes changed to red irises instead of the blue he always had and his pupil became a black slit. His whisker marks became more highlighted, his hair and nails also got longer. His wounds also began to heal themselves and was surging with power.

…

Minato was in his office doing his paperwork while he was waiting for Itachi to come. Itachi had entered the room a few moments later bowed and asked "Is there something you need Hokage-sama?" Minato looked up and saw Itachi and smile before saying

"Yes I wanted to ask you about what's going on in-" Minato suddenly felt a surge of pain coming from his stomach.

"**Minato... this presence I can feel it from so far." **the nine tailed fox asked from within Minato's mindscape

"Is that what that is? Could your chakra be reacting to your other half inside of Naruto?" Minato asked

"**It's certainly the case, something must've cause the seal to weaken, either he is experiencing an intense emotion or his life is in danger.**" the nine tailed fox responded "**You must make him calm down or the pain will never stop.**"

"Alright Kurama, I most certainly will take care of it, this could prove trouble if I don't deal with it."

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked in concern as Minato fell over in pain.

"Itachi, I need you to go to the land of wave and subdue Naruto, make him calm down. Use... your sharingan it's the best way right now... there isn't much time. Go, I will get you there by Hiraishin." Minato said very weakly and his facial features also began to change, his eyes became the same as Narutos and his hair also got longer.

"But be careful, You'll appear right in front of him, so make sure you don't get hit by an attack." He continued as he weaved signs to transport Itachi.

…

"That surge of power. Is it coming from Kakashi? No... it's way too powerful, even for him!" Zabuza said to no one in particular.

"_Oh no, could the seal have been broken? Of all times, right now? No... it's only been weakend, I just have to end this quickly. _

…

Haku threw many senbon at Naruto that actually hit, but to no avail, Naruto just released all the senbon from his body just by stretching his arms. His speed had also increased. Haku tried to strike him but Naruto dodged swiftly, and attacked Haku too fast for him to react and broke the crystal ice mirror with a mere punch. Naruto punched Haku again, cracking his mask. "_This boy is too strong for me, I'm sorry Zabuza, I have failed you as your tool." _Naruto was about to punch him again, but Itachi appeared next to Naruto and grabbed his arm and with his sharingan active, made eye contact with Naruto before he could kill Haku. Naruto instantly relaxed and fell asleep.

"_What cause him to transform like that?" _Itachi thought as he looked over to the left and saw Sasukes prone body on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out and ran over to is little brother. "_He's alive but barely. I have to treat him, Start by pulling these out."_ Itachi thought as he pulled the senbon out of Sasuke carefully as not to hurt him any further. When he finished his task of pulling them out, he turned around and looked at Haku, sharingan blazing and unleashing a massive amount of killing intent.

"There is something I must do." Haku said before running towards Zabuzas direction.

…

"This is where you'll meet your end Zabuza." Kakashi said as he as he weaved a few hand signs then grabbed his left wrist with his right hand and lightning started to form in his hand.

"Lightning Blade!" Zabuza was already being held down by Kakashis ninja hounds and Haku was about to come in the way of Zabuza and the lightning blade, but Itachi caught up to him and grabbed him. "Don't..." Itachi warned and Haku saw his father figure about to be struck through with the lightning blade. However Itachi grabbed Kakashis hand and pointed at Kakashis right. When Kakashi looked he saw Gato and a whole bunch of his thugs and mercanaries.

"Look at you Zabuza, you look pathetic. Well, to keep things short, I'm going to cut my losses and not pay you, you're too expensive." Gato said.

"Well Kakashi, we don't have to fight anymore, since the bridge builder is not my enemy anymore, what do you say? Wanna murder a midget?" Zabuza offered Kakashi.

"Oh it looks like Itachi Uchiha is here as well, who's next? One of the Sannin? I'm seeing so many famous leaf ninja recently." he continued. Itachi just shrugged off the compliment and Kakashi straightened up and said,

"Well, if I'm not your enemy, then you're not my enemy besides, I still wanna use my lightning blade."

"So it's settled then, all of us should be more than enough to take them out." Itachi said activating his sharingan.

"You can count us in on that fight." Sasuke and Naruto said from behind. "Me too." Hinata added. "Since we've been on this mission I still haven't got a chance to fight."

"Get them! Kill them!" Gato ordered cowardly as he ran away. The shinobi, began to annihilate the bandits and thugs.

Gato got to the end of the bridge and Itachi, Zabuza, and Kakashi were all looking at him then looked at each other. "Let me have him, he did backstab me after all." Zabuza said.

"Alright but first let me do this." Itachi said and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, he made eye contact with Gato. "Tsukuyomi". He began interrogating Gato for the information of all his money.

"What did you do to him Itachi?" Kakashi asked. "I just made him tell me where all his riches were so Zabuza can be properly paid. Zabuza slowly approached Gato as the man cried in fear. "Please don't kill me!" Gato begged, but to no avail Zabuza mercilessly chopped his head clean off and kicked his body into the water.

"Say Kakashi." Zabuza started, getting his attention. "Since I have no where to go now, you think Konoha has room for two more ninja? I'm sure Konoha would love to have another kekkei genkai in their posession." he continued. "I'm tired of running. Besides, I'm kind of curious to what the blonde kid and the Uchiha kid are going to be like in the future."

"That's not my decision, but let's see what happens." Kakashi said with a smile.

…

Kushina had layed Minato down on the couch that was in the office while he was still in pain. Kushina was consoling Minato as the pain began to recede and his facial features began to return to normal. Minatos breathing slowed as he could finally think straight. He looked up and saw his beautiful wife and smiled.

"You had me worried there for a second Minato." Kushina said in a caring tone, smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry I had you worried, but we had a situation with Naruto, but I sent Itachi to take care of it." Minato said reassuringly to Kushina who raised an eyebrow.

"Was it the nine-tailed fox? Was it reacting to Narutos emotion?" Kushina questioned and Minato nodded.

"**The brat used the power of my other half unconsciously. By improperly using my chakra that's what caused the pain in your stomach Minato. My chakra was being forced out, resulting your pain." **the nine-tailed fox told Minato.

"So then I'll have to teach him about your other half being inside of him then huh Kurama?" Minato asked Kurama from within his mindscape.

"**Yes you will, Minato. I don't know why you haven't done it already."** Kurama told to Minato who just rubbed the back of his head and smiled

"Well I wanted to wait until he became a full-fledged ninja first. Besides, it didn't take us that long for us to be on good terms. How hard will it be for them to get along?" Minato asked Kurama and Kurama shook his head.

"**My other half is basically the physical form of hatred. If he can overcome that hatred, then that kid is really something." **Kurama said not believing that Naruto would befriend his other half.

"Well I believe in him one hundred percent!" Minato exclaimed with an uncharacteristically thumbs up.

"Ummmm Minato, what're you doing?" Kushina asked her husban who had spaced out during their conversation. Minato shook his head as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh I was just having a conversation with Kurama. He was telling me about his other half." Minato said casually and Kushina eyes were widened.

"His name is Kurama?" she asked, not even thinking that he had a name.

"Of course, all the tailed beasts have names. Spending all that time as his jinchuriki and you didn't even bother to ask him his name?" Minato asked not believing that Kushina wouldn't even ask him his name of all people.

"Minato..." Kushina said slowly and made Minato start sweating, wondering when he made a mistake.

"How come I didn't think of that? And I'm supposed to be the smart one ya know!" Kushina exclaimed and Minato sweat dropped at her antics.

"But I have to explain what just happened with the kyuubi a little while ago." Minato started as he got serious.

… **( A Few Days Later)**

The leaf shinobi along with their newly acquainted allies, Zabuza and Haku were preparing to head back to the leaf village. Kakashi was packing his bag when he felt a presence and without even turning around he asked "Is there something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a few questions to ask Kakashi as he remembered their battle with Zabuza. "_Kakashi of the Sharingan. I wanna know just how he got it." _he thought

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you get that sharingan in your left eye?" Sasuke asked as he watched Kakashi closely.

"I knew you would come and ask me that. Tell you what, when your sharingan has fully matured I'll tell you. We simply don't have time for me to tell you such a long story." Kakashi said. It was true, they didn't have that much time to waste as they needed to report their mission to the hokage. Also, the details of two certain people who wanted to come as well.

"Tsk, whatever." was all Kakashi received from Sasuke who just shook his head.

"_Jeez, he acts like I was lying about it."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he got up and was going to meet his team outside.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Kakashi asked and everybody nodded. Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami all waved goodbye to the shinobi who helped them so much.

"So what do you think we should name the bridge?" Tazuna asked still watching the shinobi leaving.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari suggested and Tazuna laughed.

"That kid was truly an amazing guy. The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" Tazuna declared.

… **(****One day later in the hokage tower.)**

Minato was rubbing his head trying to understand what team 7 was trying to tell them just now.

"So let me get this straight..." Minato started still rubbing his temples. "You want me to just allow two rogue ninja to live in my village because you said they had a change of heart?"

"Come on old man! If you let them stay in the village I'll tell you how to beat paperwork." Naruto offered. Minato threw leaf headbands at Haku and Zabuza so fast they almost didn't react in time to catch it.

"Fine! They can stay, just please tell me the secret to defeating this monstrosity." Minato pleaded to Naruto as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Sha-dow-Clones" Naruto said slowly making Minato gape like a fish out of water.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHH HOW COULD I MISS SOMETHING THAT OBVIOUS!" Minato shouted loud enough to shake the village. He instantly created five shadow clones and had them get to work so he could finally relax.

"I got your mission report, you guys can leave now. Except you Naruto." Minato said in a serious tone. Everyone followed the hokage's orders and left with the exception of Naruto.

"How come I have to stay? I was going to get a celebratory bowl of ramen!" Naruto whined to his father who had a serious expression.

"Because I have to tell you something that is extremely important, something that has to do with the last mission you just went on." Minato explained

Naruto asked "Well what is it?"

"It's about the day you were born, it's about the nine-tailed fox."

**A/N: Wow that was a decently long chapter if I do say so myself. Happy holidays everybody, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's my gift to you guys. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
